


This Amazing Show Is Not On Fire

by EmrysBeard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's only non-consensual due to it being TATINOF, M/M, Non-Consensual, Smut, Sort of its complicated you'll see, TATINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: This is the same plot line as TATINOF only darker, more realistic. Dan and Phil can really get hurt in this dimension, they're forced to reenact real fan fiction, which they're not comfortable with doing in front of an audience, Dan's existential crisis is really bad and Phil has to comfort him, when they argue they actually fight, and get angry, because they're scared and they don't know how to get home. Not all of the audience members are kind, some of their followers are trolls who send hateful messages up to Dan and Phil who have to be there for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched TATINOF and couldn't get this idea out if my head. I plan to follow TATINOF's themes, only make it as if what happened was real and those really were followers and whatnot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

If you’d asked Phil the morning he’d made the mistake, he'd say it wasn't his fault. Dan had been wandering the flat half the night, floors creaking under his stockinged feet, and every time Phil attempted to sleep, another creak would make his eyes shoot awake until he was groaning in frustration. Eventually Dan went to bed, however by that point Phil wasn't even tired anymore, and so he speant the rest of the night filming a ‘Sleepless Night With Phil’ while silently cursing Dan.

By the time morning rolled around, Phil had managed a few slips into dozing, but hadn't gotten a wink of true sleep. He’d almost dozed off around nine am, however this is when things started going downhill. 

Dan woke up right at nine, just as Phil was about to fall asleep, and due to their affinity for eating breakfast together while watching anime, Phil forced himself out of bed and onto the couch. After an episode and a bowl of cereal, the two slipped into their browsing positions. Dan was comfortable scrolling through Tumblr, however Phil’s laptop popped up with a notification that it needed charged.

And that's when Phil made the mistake.

He couldn't be blamed; he was tired and it seemed like a good idea at the time. What was this mistake, you ask? Well, it should be obvious. Phil decided to charge his laptop by sticking it in the microwave. Yawning, Phil collapsed into a chair, watching as the shiny silver object spun once, twice, three times, and then Phil felt suddenly sick. His stomach lurched and his head was suddenly pounding. Could it be radiation from the microwave? Phil didn't know, but suddenly this seemed like a bad idea indeed.

If you asked him, he'd say it wasn't his fault, but deep down, Phil knew it was entirely his fault. And the guilt was eating him alive.

 

***

“Phil! Phil, are you okay?”

Phil moaned as he slowly sat up, stomach still churning a bit but his headache mostly gone. His eyes first landed on Dan, who was crouched beside him nervously, however after glancing around, Phil’s heart started pounding.

“Where are we?” Phil murmured. 

“I don't know,” was Dan’s soft reply. “I think we’re inside of something. See that crack of light? I think that's a door. I was waiting until you woke up. There's no one else in here. Do you know what happened? One minute I'm just online and then next…. I dunno, I started feeling sick so I closed my eyes and when I opened them…. I was here.”

“Okay,” Phil spoke, voice shallow. Dan helped him stand on shaky legs, and then they made their way over to the crack of light. Taking a deep breath, Dan pushed, and then the entire wall fell back to show Dan and Phil exactly where they were.

They were on a stage being watched by thousands and thousands of people. 

Phil stumbled backwards, face pale, however Dan held out a steadying hand, licking his lips. 

“We’re on a stage,” he spoke slowly. “What are we doing on a stage?”

Phil noticed how hoarse Dan’s voice was, so he put a steadying hand on his friend’s shoulder. He turned, then, to gaze out at the audience, his eyes wide and frightened, when suddenly speakers crackled to life, and then someone was speaking through them.

“Aw,” the voice spoke, sounding like a young girl. “Phil is so adorable when he's confused.”

“Who said that?” Dan demanded, while Phil simply continued to stare around, swallowing hard.

“I know right!” A different voice agreed over the loudspeaker system, Phil swinging his head to see speakers situated on the sides of the stage. 

“Dan, it's coming out of there,” Phil pointed, his voice quiet. Dan pulled his gaze away from the audience’s zombie-like stares and he instead focused on looking around the stage. The more he looked around, the more he noticed familiar things, and he spoke slowly, sounding out his words as if the he knew just how conjointed this whole mystery was.

“Look, it's things from our home, our videos,” Dan pointed out. “Your house plants, stickers from your laptop, a giant llama and lion, pictures of us, and…. A microwave?”

Phil spun to see exactly what Dan was pointing to, and that's when Phil paled.

“That's… Weird,” Phil’s voice was strangled.

“Phil,” the taller boy turned. “You know something. I can tell. Is this candid camera? Is this for a video? Hello! Who's there? Who put us up to this?”

Dan stormed towards the edge of the stage, about to jump off into the audience to demand answers, when he fell back with a cry as if he'd hit a sheet of glass. Raising a hand up, Dan felt it rest upon an invisible barrier at the edge of the stage. He slowly walked along the stage end, hand running along the barrier, and when he reached the end, he swallowed hard.

“Phil,” Dan chocked. “We’re trapped up here…”

Thinking fast, Phil rushed to the side of the stage, attempting to run into the wings, and yet this only resulted in him falling back upon his bum, chest heaving slightly.

“Aw, poor Phil,” the loud speakers crackled to life again.

“Maybe Dan can kiss him and make it better, #phan!” The speakers’ voice changed yet again.

“Emo faggots,” a male voice suddenly growled over the speakers. Dan froze for only a second before dashing to the edge of the stage again, hands balled into fists as he began to shout.

“Okay, what is this?” He demanded. “Who do you think you are? If this is a joke, then quit it! I didn't sign up for this, so turn on the lights and show yourselves.”

There was a flicking sound, and then show lights suddenly flashed onto the microwave, illuminating it in a spotlight. Phil paled further. He backed up against the invisible barrier, watching as Dan studied the microwave. Dan’s eyes flew over it, trying to find what peice he was missing in this puzzle, and after a moment he spun on Phil, eyes murderous.

“I can tell you know something. What happened before we ended up here? What did you do?”

“Nothing! I… Nothing, I didn't do anything, I just might've… Might've put my laptop in the microwave to charge it?” The last bit of the sentance flew out of Phil’s mouth in a huff, followed by Phil hiding his face in his hands.

“You did what?” Dan asked in a flat tone.

“You know, like I thought the microwave could charge it or something, but I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't so tired because you kept me up half the night!”

“Phil!” Dan cried, throwing his hands in the air. “Do you know how dangerous that is? A laptop is literally made of metal, and besides microwaves have weird physics. Like you put corn curnels in and they pop up into fluffy popcorn! They go from being practically one dimensional into three dimensional, just like that weird sticker that you have on your laptop! Wait… Three dimensional… Everything on this stage, it's stuff from our videos, our online lives… And now it's three dimensional.”

“You don't think…” Phil swallowed the lump in his throat. “You don't think that this is because of that? That makes no sense!”

“I mean, yeah it makes no sense, but at the same time somehow it makes perfect sense… So who are those people watching us? Do you think… Do you think they're our viewers?”

“Wow, they're not that smart in real life,” a female voice declared.

“Don't be mean to Dan and Phil!” A speaker argued. “If you don't like them, don't look at their videos!”

Dan watched in horror as a girl at the front suddenly began to fade lighter, and lighter, and then before Dan’s eyes where a girl had once sat was now simply a poster that read “blocked”. 

“Okay, I don't know what just happened,” Dan voiced. “But I'm calling for help.”

He reached into his pocket to grab his phone, yet instead of pulling out an iPhone, he pulled out a Nokia phone resembling something he'd owned back in middle school. 

Phil scrambled for his own phone, only to come up with the same result.

“What?” Phil frowned. “Where’s my iPhone gone?”

“This was the last phone before the Internet went onto phones,” Dan swallowed. “Phil, don't you see? We’re on a stage, we’re performers, because we’re Youtubers, because YouTube doesn't exist, because the Internet doesn't exist. Wherever we are, it's not our world.”

“Dan, that's crazy,” Phil shook his head. “Where are you getting this from?”

“What's the Internet?” One of the speakers suddenly boomed.

“I dunno, maybe it's one of their inside jokes,” the other speaker declared. 

“I'm bored, this is going nowhere,” the speakers added. 

“Maybe you're right,” Phil breathed. “That seems crazy but… What if it's true? And we can't get off the stage, so does that mean we’re stuck here?”

“Until we find a solution, yeah I guess,” Dan shrugged slowly. “Or unless another more logical option presents itself. So… What do we do?”

Dan and Phil both jumped as the microwave suddenly beeped, and that's when things went from bad to worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this took a bit of time but challenges just kept rolling in! That's to everyone who submitted one, I had plenty to choose from.
> 
> Warning for minor self harm. Other than that, continue!

Ding!

Dan jumped in the air when the microwave let out a loud noise, and as his eyes flew to the screen, his jaw dropped.

“The Seven Second Challenge?” Phil read. “Why is that there?”

“Well maybe since everything else from our YouTube channels is coming to life, so is the Seven Second Challenge. Do you suppose we’re meant to do challenges? How, if we don't have the app?”

A light suddenly shone onto a small box at the side of the stage, and cautiously Phil stepped over to it, flipping it open to reveal slips of paper, typed with challenges on them.

“Well, here's some challenges,” Phil spoke up nervously. “But look here Dan. The top page isn't a challenge.”

“In order to return home you must complete a series of tasks,” Dan read slowly. “Completion of one task will lead you to the next. The first task you must complete is carrying out several Seven Second Challenges sent in from your viewers. Remember, you must answer honestly or you will have to repeat the challenge. The microwave will time your seven seconds. The first challenge will be for Dan.”

“Well… Okay,” Phil smiled. “This could actually be kind of fun!”

“Fun?” Dan raised an eyebrow. “These are our followers we’re talking about, I wonder what kinds of things they sent in…”

“Well, let's find out!” Phil declared. “Are you ready? Here's the first one! Make up a rap about Nokias’!”

“Oh uh Nokias can't be destroyed, if you try you’ll be annoyed and if you try to blow one up then your attempt will be a flop! Wow! I can't believe I did that! That wasn't bad at all.”

“See? Our fans are nice,” Phil smiled. “And that was a nailed it!”

“Alright!” Dan smiled, relaxing a bit. “Your turn. Ready? Go! Make up a shampoo scent and three ingredients!”

“The, uh, poodle scent! With, um, poodle hair, Scooby Snacks, and, and-” Phil squealed as the timer beeped, Dan laughing slightly and feeling more laid back.

“Failed it! Oh Phil… The poodle scent? Scooby Doo wasn't even a poodle!” Dan laughed. “And you only got three ingredients.

“Oops,” Phil blushed, wincing as a sharp pain blasted his head for a moment. However he ignored it and smiled, and the pain went away. “Okay, your turn again. Ready? 

“Okay,” Dan nodded. “These seven second challenges aren't bad at all.”

“Okay next is name three countries that start with L!” Phil declared, and Dan panicked.

“Um… L?! Uh, Lithuania, uh, uh.”

The timer beeped as Phil giggled.

“Times up,” Phil smiled. “You only got one!”

“There are, like, no countries that start with L,” Dan pointed out.

“Libya?” Phil searched his mind, before shrugging. “True, I dunno any. But you still failed it!”

“Okay, your turn,” Dan declared, a competitive glint in his eye. “Do a handstand!”

“Oh my gosh, a handstand?” Phil cried. He leaped forward in attempt of a handstand, however he simply ended up doing a somersault, giggling wildly.

“Well that was a fail,” Dan rolled his eyes. “But then again, physical energy is not one of your strong points. You okay? Good. Next?”

“Okay this one is… What? Carry Phil across the stage in seven seconds?” Phil spoke slowly, and for a moment Dan looked shocked, however he chuckled and dashed towards Phil, sweeping him into his back like a piggy back ride.

“Dan!” Phil cried, though he was giggling slightly as Dan dashed across the stage, depositing him on the other stage and flashing a grin.

“Did I nail it?” Dan asked, watching as Phil tried to catch his breath. “You're out of breath? I just carried you!”

“That was a nailed it!” Phil declared after a moment. “I was not expecting that one! Okay, well I guess it's my turn now. What's the question?”

Dan flipped to the next card, however suddenly he paled.

“This can't be right,” Dan stammered. “I… What?”

“What's the challenge?” Phil asked, still smiling. “Don't worry, I can do it.”

“Okay…” Dan swallowed. “Name three things you hope no one finds in your browsing history.”

“Uh,” Phil paled, thinking quickly, before stuttering out. “The Dan and Phil Tumblr Tag, anime pairings, and-”

Before Phil could finish, a loud alarm suddenly began blaring from the microwave, and Phil’s headache flared up again.

“Error,” a robotic voice called over the loudspeaker. “Contestant cannot lie, challenge must be attempted again. Error, contestant cannot lie, challenge must be attempted again.”

“Phil, are you okay?” Dan rushed forward to help Phil, who was clutching the sides of his head.

“I… Yeah, but my head hurts a lot,” Phil whimpered. “I… Can we go to the next challenge?”

“Error, contestant cannot lie, challenge must be attempted again,” the loudspeaker's volume increased, causing Phil to scrunch his eyes shut in pain.

“Phil?” Dan cried, face turning out to the audience, who were watching with varying looks of concern. 

“Doesn't Phil know he has to do the challenge without lying?” A ‘comment’ came onto the speaker. 

“Poor Phil,” another person commented. “He'd better tell the truth soon, he looks like he's in pain!”

“I can't… I,” Phil closed his eyes, looking away from Dan. “All these people are watching…”

“Phil,” Dan frowned. “It's okay, it can't be that bad, I mean I've seen some of your browsing history and…”

“But the fans, Dan,” Phil whimpered, however as his headache got worse, he whimpered and the declared. “Okay… I… Okay.”

“Challenge being repeated,” the robotic voice declared, and then the countdown began again. 

“I…” Phil stuttered out, eyes flickering nervously. “Dan and Phil phan art, pet play toys, and Dan and Phil porn look alikes.”

A noise of success blared across the stadium, yet Dan was left staring at Phil in shock, who turned away in humiliation.

“Omg, Phil knows about the doubles! He's not so innocent after all!” A comment declared over the speakers, yet Dan simply swallowed and uttered a soft nailed it.

“Phil, I-” Dan tried to talk, yet Phil snapped the questions away from him, taking a deep breath.

“I don't want to talk about it right now,” Phil snapped. “Ready for yours.”

“Um… Okay,” Dan nodded slowly. “Phil, I'm sorry.”

“Slap,” Phil cut off suddenly, looking up at Dan in horror, yet after a beat, he continued slowly, eyes locking with Dan’s. “Slap the others a-ass or face…”

“What?” Dan exploded. “Okay no, there's is no way I'm- Hey!”

“Contestant must participate in the challenge,” the loud speaker blared as Dan clutched at his head.

“Dan, just do it, it's hurting you,” Phil spoke softly, eyes gentle, yet Dan shook his head.

“There is no way I’m slapping you,” Dan shook his head, yet he winced as the pain increased.

“Please, Dan, just do it,” Phil murmured gently. “It's okay, I don't mind.”

Dan’s eyes were horrified, yet after glancing at the audience once, he stepped forward and slapped Phil across the face, the sound bouncing around the auditorium. There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly the loudspeakers blew up as comments flew in.

“How could Dan do that?” Someone’s comment shouted.

“Omg, Dan is so kinky, I bet Phil enjoyed that!”

“Poor Phil!”

Phil shrank backwards as the comments rolled in, yet glancing up, he saw that Dan’s face was haunted, and so despite the whimper dancing on Phil’s tongue, he spoke.

“It seems like we’re going to have to do these challenges or whoever is controlling this will hurt us, and I won't let you be hurt, so please just do them, no matter what.”

“Same to you,” Dan declared suddenly. “I… I never wanted our audience to see… To know anything, but that headache is terrible, like nothing I've ever felt. It's not worth it, Phil, just answer them. Are… Are you okay?”

Dan’s eyes landed on Phil’s swelling, red cheek, yet Phil blinked any tears away and nodded.

“I'm fine. It's my turn now, go ahead.”

“Explain the… The most kinky thing you've ever gotten off to,” Dan stuttered. He watched as Phil’s eyes widened, before Phil swallowed, and then he stuttered out an answer.

“I think the… The most kinky thing was trying the whisk with Dan.”

There was a moment of literal, absolute silence, and then the crowd exploded even louder.

“Did Dan and Phil just come out?” Someone cried.

“Dan and Phil are actually kinky!” Someone else cried.

“I can't believe Phil just admitted that,” another voice shouted. 

“Here,” Phil grabbed the questions from Dan. 

“Phil, I'm so sorry,” Dan glared at the audience for a moment before slipping his hand inconspicuously into Phil’s, squeezing once. Phil swallowed, taking comfort from the this small token of affection, and then he read out the next question slowly.

“Describe how your ideal partner looks naked.”

Dan’s eyes widened in horror as the clock began ticking down, Phil watching him expectantly, and at the last moment Dan cried out his answer.

“She has brown hair, isn't too small, and has nice abs.”

Phil hesitated for a moment, before fumbling with the questions and almost dropping them.

“She?” Phil foundered. “I mean, of course, yeah.”

Phil waited expectantly for the speakers to blare out that Dan couldn't lie, however there was nothing but silence, the air thick with tension.

“Uh… Nailed it?” Phil spoke slowly, and a sound of triumph boomed over the speakers, yet all that Phil could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears.

“Phil I… I didn't want to lie,” Dan spoke softly. “I was just thinking of my first girlfriend and I… I mean, I dunno…”

“It's fine,” Phil spoke briskly, blinking quickly to push any moisture away. “Don't worry. Nice abs, huh? Interesting...”

“Phil, I-” Dan tried to speak, yet Phil cleared his throat, interrupting him.

“Next challenge,” Phil demanded. “I’m ready.”

“Describe your perfect date,” Dan muttered, watching as Phil panicked, yet he said the first thing that popped into his head.

“With Dan at a nice restaurant in a private booth,” Phil declared, however his face turned red and he looked away. Dan, meanwhile, felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. First he admits that his ideal partner as far as body isn't Phil (despite him caring about Phil very much emotionally and wouldn't replace him for anyone) and then Phil goes and admits his ideal date would be with Dan. 

“Wow, one sided relationship!” A comment declared, Phil’s face burning red as he snatched the challenges away from Dan, anger suddenly boiling in the pit of his stomach.

“What are you three favorite sex positions?” Phil asked smugly, pushing away any feelings of unease, despite the flash of terror on Dan’s face.

“I-uh-I,” Dan blubbered. “Sitting on someone’s lap, uh, legs in the air, and underneath-”

The timer beeped, declaring that seven seconds were up, and though Dan’s headache came back, he didn't even mind for his entire being was concentrated on trying to push away his violent blush.

“Omg Dan is the bottom!” A comment screamed, followed by dozens of similar comments. 

Despite Dan’s discomfort, Phil felt some sense of glory after his own humiliation, and he shoved the cards at Dan with a slight smirk.

“Next?” He declared.

“Oh no,” Dan swallowed. “Phil… It says lick the other person’s face or neck seductively.”

Phil’s panicked face flew to the audience, however as the timer began counting down, Phil made his way over to Dan and, with a deep breath, he licked a stripe up Dan’s neck and cheek. It was almost reminiscent of a more comforting moment snuggled in the safety of their own apartment, and Dan suddenly felt a soft moan bubble up from his throat, while Phil flinched violently at the sound made more loud by the microphone by Dan’s mouth. The entire auditorium was filled with flashes of cameras, the speakers overflowing with comments, yet all that Phil could see was Dan’s hair curling due to the sweat pooling on Dan’s brow due to his obvious unease, and Phil was suddenly caught between feeling very very bad for the younger boy, and wishing they were home so that he could enjoy himself instead of feeling humiliated and objectified up on this stage.

“N-Nailed it,” Dan stuttered out, attempting to force any huskiness from his voice. Phil’s eyes grew soft again, and for a moment he cupped Dan’s cheek, apology in his eyes, before he gently took the cards and stepped away.

“Okay,” Phil took a deep breath, yet his hands began to suddenly shake when he saw the next card. “Reenact your worst date?”

“No! Uh, okay, Phil no I'm sorry I'm not ready for sex yet, I'm sorry,” Dan stuttered out, a noise of success following his declaration. 

“Nailed it,” Phil whispered, eyes clouding over with tears. “You nailed it.”

“Phil, I'm sorry, the fans,” Dan’s voice was heavy, thick with unshed emotion and unease, yet Phil simply shook his head and handed the cards over.

“What's it matter now anyway? They already know, now,” Phil spat bitterly. “Just ask the next question.”

“Okay, Phil…” Dan trailed off as he read the card, however his face suddenly flushed with anger, and he turned to the audience, voice booming with rage. “Who asked this? Come on, who asked this? I am not doing this one. No. No!”

“Dan?” Phil asked timidly as Dan flinched, the headache starting up again. “Dan? What is it? Just ask, it's okay.”

“No,” Dan forced out, tears finally pooling over onto his cheeks. “I won't. I would never ask this of you. I don't care how bad the headache is, I won't. Phil, no.”

Phil watched as Dan stumbled, his eyes shut tightly, and then a soft whimper echoed across the stadium, Dan sniffling as he attempted to force back the pain raging in his skull.

“Dan?” Phil begged, rushing to his side to keep Dan from falling to his knees. Dan's face portrayed absolute pain, yet he held the card away from Phil, shaking his head.

“No,” Dan whimpered. “No, don't look at it, Phil please!”

Dan cried out as Phil pried the card from his hand, Dan mewling in horror and sounded like a drowning kitten, and Phil blanched as he read the card.

“Self harm?” Phil asked slowly, voice flat of emotion. 

“Phil, please don't!” Dan begged, sniffling and pushing his sweaty curls out of his face, yet Phil stepped away, swallowed hard, and then rolled up his sleeves to reveal several faded lines lining the inside of his arms, and he pushed his nails into one, shutting his eyes tightly. Seven seconds later, the timer beeped cheerfully, and Phil let go, shutting his eyes tightly to try to hide his own tears, and wiping his other hand on his jeans to try to hide the little bubbles of red from Dan. Dan saw anyway, and his small declaration of ‘nailed it’ seemed to hang heavy in the air.

“Is your headache gone?” Phil asked timidly.

“Yeah,” Dan nodded. “That was the last challenge…”

“Okay,” Phil swallowed hard. He flinched as Dan suddenly came up beside him, one hand brushing over the small half moons on his arms, before Dan lifted Phil’s arm and kissed it gently.

“A kiss can make it better,” Dan whispered. “It's going to be okay.”

Phil swallowed hard and nodded, and though he glared hatefully at the audience for a moment, he snuggled against Dan for a moment and then stepped away. 

“So what's next?” Dan asked slowly. His question was answered when a spotlight landed on Phil and then falsely cheery music started up, the screen portraying something Phil never thought he'd see. 

AmazingPhil, the magician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's for those challenges, hope your proud of yourselves! Jk, we all love phan angst... 
> 
> Next thing is the magic show, please submit magic things that Phil could have to try. You know, making Dan disappear or one of those sawing boxes, who knows what you all will come up with... Lol I look forward to hearing your ideas!
> 
> Also, please tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hey, sorry this took a while, I've been mega busy but here's the next bit :) I’m so glad you're all enjoying this!

“Magician?” Dan asked slowly. “Why does it say you're a magician? Phil?”

“Uh,” Phil blushed brightly. “It really does know everything from my laptop… I've been trying to learn magic tricks for a video, but I'm not that good yet…”

“What, and now you have to do them on stage?!”  
Dan cried.

“I guess,” Phil swallowed. “Although I don't know if it'll work out that well.”

“Okay, well let's go with it,” Dan sighed. “What kinds of magic tricks have you been learning?”

“I… You know how I become over ambitious and think I can learn hard things quickly?” Phil whimpered. Dan simply watched with a nervous, blank face. “Well I've been learning tricks like making you disappear and escaping a flooding box… But so far I'm terrible.”

“Oh good going Phil,” Dan rolled his eyes. “Well since we don't have any of the magic stuff, how will you do the show?”

Bing!

The microwave’s alarm went off again, the door popping open slightly, so Phil pulled it open the rest of the way to reveal a table with various magic supplies on it.

“I guess this easier stuff comes first,” Phil beamed.

“Thank goodness for that,” was Dan's bitter reply. He watched as Phil took the wand, top hat and black cape from the table, putting them on and looking rather good for the part, before flourishing the top hat exaggeratingly. 

“For my first trick!” Phil declared. “I will pull a rabbit out of my hat!”

“Oh very original, Phil,” Dan snorted. Phil glared at Dan, before beginning to chant and waving his wand. Dan’s eyes widened as smoke crept onto the stage, making the whole place foggy, when suddenly Phil squeaked, and then dozens and dozens of moths were zooming out of the hat, rushing towards Dan in a swarm, and Dan screamed.

“Get them away!” Dan cried, batting at the moths before clamping his mouth shut in fear of the moths flying inside. He also shut his eyes, arms flailing wildly. After a moment he tripped, falling onto his bum and curling up.

“Uh…. Hocus pocus?” Phil cried, waving his wand, however after a moment he gave up and rushed over, shooing the moths, which eventually flapped away into the rafters. Swallowing, Phil offered Dan a hand, but Dan simply glared, standing on his own.

“Great magic trick, Phil,” Dan muttered. “What's next, attack of the Slender Man?”

“Sorry,” Phil cried. “I'm really bad at this, but what's worse, apparently I have real magic in this universe! There weren't moths in here, they just appeared.”

“Oh, lovely, wanna try and magic us out of here then?” Dan grumbled.

“I dunno how,” Phil admitted, just as the microwave dinged. Swallowing, he headed over, coming back with a disappearing cabinet. “I guess it's time for your part.”

“What is that?” Dan asked suspiciously.

“The disappearing cabinet,” Phil shrugged. “I've been working on this, but it usually doesn't work… But let's give it a try now!”

“Oh fine,” Dan muttered. “There better not be any months in here. I wish you had a glamorous assistant instead of me to disappear.”

“I'll see you in a few,” was Phil’s only reply, before Dan stepped inside and then Phil pulled the curtain closed. Phil began to chant again, a wind rippling through the stage and more smoke creating a dense fog as Phil turned the cabinet in a circle until the curtain was again facing the audience.

“Cat whiskers on two boys’ faces, Dan will have disappeared out of these spaces! And now!” Phil declared dramatically. “Dan will be gone!”

Pulling the curtain back, Phil’s jaw dropped for indeed Dan was nowhere to be seen. 

“And now, I will make Dan reappear!” Phil declared. Chanting once again, Phil turned the cabinet in a slow circle, a from roll sounding from somewhere across the stadium. 

“Hair of chipmunk, eye of cow, Dan will reappear right now!” Phil cried, pulling the sheet back excitedly, except Dan wasn't in the box. Frowning, Phil tried again, no Dan. Phil spun the box again, no Dan. Phil tried the chant again… No Dan.

“Where'd Dan go?” A comment asked.

“Yeah I know right,” another comment complained. “I only came here to see Dan anyway, and now his friend made him go away!”

“Dan?” Phil whimpered softly, turning the box again. “Dan, where are you?”

Frustrated murmurs arose from the audience as Phil tried again and again, emotion and fear bubbling up as his friend continued to be missing. 

“Dan?” Phil whispered urgently. “Where are you? Dan?”

Suddenly fear spiked in his chest, cold and raw, as he remembers that he really did have magic in this universe, and now he'd made Dan really disappear with no knowledge of how to get him back.

His breath speeding up and a few tears of frustration leaking, Phil tried again, yet he let out a cry as suddenly a tomato flew from the audience, splattering on the box next to Phil’s head.

“We want Dan! We want Dan!” Half of the audience chanted, while the other half shouted that they felt bad for Phil and were worried for the boys.

“Uh,” Phil swallowed hard as the microwave dinged again. “Maybe that's him now?”

Rushing over, Phil pulled the door open, but it wasn't Dan. Instead a glass container with a pair of handcuffs in the back met his eyes. Swallowing, Phil pulled the box out, the audience going silent. Phil knew what this trick was, but suddenly he didn't want to do it, he just wanted Dan back.

“Um,” Phil swallowed. “While we wait for Dan I guess we can do this one? Do any of you know Houdini? No? Okay well this is like Houdini… I will get in the box, water will Phil it, but I'll escape!”

The crowed seemed to become interested now, people leaning in to see what Phil would do.

“See, I just come in,” Phil spoke, trying to sound braver than he felt. “Close this watertight door, and then handcuff myself in!”

Phil placed his hands behind him, maneuvering his hands to be inside the handcuffs, and they snapped shut. Additionally, chains suddenly snaked up his legs, locking him in further. Phil swallowed hard. He remembered how this was supposed to work, how he was supposed to escape, but any confidence that he'd had was gone now.

“And now,” Phil squeaked, clearing his throat. “Now I will make this box fill with water and I will escape. Magic box, listen to me, fill with water, one two three!”

Magically, water did indeed begin to fill the box, snaking up his ankles and shins, and Phil went about trying to twist his legs out of the chains, yet something was wrong, the chains weren't budging.

The water was up to his knees now, his thighs, and Phil let out a nervous cry as he decided to work on his wrists instead, yet the handcuffs were locked securely, his wrists feeling rubbed raw as he twisted them desperately. 

The water was up to his stomach now.

Phil began to seriously panic as he thrashed his legs, the water making them sluggish and slow. Something was wrong, the chains were meant to slip down his legs if he twisted just right, but they seemed to almost be getting tighter.

“Oh no, Phil!” Some of the fans were now crying, watching as the water snaked up to his chest, which his heaving in a steadily growing fear. As the water made it to his neck, Phil began to cry, thrashing violently. He yanked his legs, pulling and pushing, and he yanked his wrists, a soft smell of blood filling the cramped container as the handcuffs violently rubbed as his sensitive skin.

“Help!” Phil suddenly cried. “Someone in the audience! Please help!”

“Doesn't he know there's a barrier?” A fan's voice spoke, panicked. “We can't go up there!”

“Phil hurry!” Another fan cried.

“Please,” Phil pleaded, spitting out water that splashed into his mouth, he pushed violently against the sides of the container in a last ditch effort to knock it over and break the glass, yet it seemed to be nailed to the floor.  
As the other came up for his mouth, a sudden realization hit him.

He was going to drown. If he didn't escape, he was going to drown, and yet, he didn't know how to do magic; there was no escape. Phil was going to die.

The realization was like a punch to the gut. How had things gone downhill so quickly? One moment he and Dan are at home, relaxing and cuddling on the couch together, the next minute Phil made them end up here, made Dan disappeared, and then locked himself in a box he didn't know how to escape from. It was both terrifying, and yet in Phil’s mind, maybe this was correct. It was Phil’s own fault that Dan wasn't here on this stage. If Phil hadn't made Dan disappear, then Dan would be able to get him out. Dan hadn't wanted to go along with the show in the first place, yet Phil had forced him. This was all Phil’s fault.

Phil’s tears mixed with the water in the tank, yet when he sniffled, water went up his nose.

“I'm so sorry Dan,” Phil mumbled when the water splashed down for a moment. “I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry Dan, I'm sorry.”

The water came back over his mouth, and now his nose, and Phil couldn't breath. 

He held the longest breath he could manage, yet eventually he had to let it go, eyes fluttering. He was going to die up here on this stage with millions of his fans watching.

His vision blurred, and he forgot and opened his mouth.

“I'm sorry Dan,” Phil mumbled into the water. “With you… That was the most fun I had have ever had.”

And then Phil went limp.

And yet… The disappearing box glowed, suddenly, and a soft humming filled the stage. There was a moment when everyone was holding their breath, and then Dan burst from the disappearing cabinet.

“That was a terrible trick, Phil! Phil? Phil!” Dan screamed when he saw Phil locked inside the cabinet. Without thinking, Dan through his full weight against it, and finally it toppled over, smashing to the stage and showering it with water and shards of glass.

“Phil!” Dan screamed again, yanking at the chains around Phil’s legs and wrists, and finally they came off. Crawling upwards, Dan shook Phil, yet Phil lay there pale and silent, not breathing.

“Phil, please!” Dan cried out again, and though he hadn't the slightest clue of how to do any sort of medical maneuver, Dan hammered on Phil stomach and chest in desperation, the fans shouting out instructions and pleas, and yet Phil remained pale, cold, and silent. 

“Phil?” Dan whimpered, shaking Phil again. Phil’s eyes remained closed, and anger rushed over Dan, and he hammered again angrily on Phil’s stomach and chest. “Dammit Phil, don't do this to me! Come on, wake up!”

Coughing and spluttering filled the area, and Dan’s eyes widened as finally Phil began to cough, and then he was hacking mouthfuls of dirty water onto the stage.

“Dan?” Phil coughed, yet Dan simply rubbed Phil’s back until the older boy was done coughing, and then Dan chuckled as Phil leapt into his arms.

“Thank goodness!” Phil cried. “I was so worried, I thought I'd made you disappear forever!”

“Nah, here I am,” Dan flashed a smile. “But what were you doing?”

“A failed magic trick,” Phil sighed, when suddenly his eyes widened. “Dan, what are you wearing?”

“Huh?” Dan looked down, and then he let out a screech. Dan’s black ensemble had been replaced by a sparkling maroon one piece fitting for a swimsuit model. Struggling to his feet, Dan scrambled backwards, the white plumage feathers on his back quaking. “Phil what am I wearing?”

“It looks kinda like someone a magician's assistant in Los Vegas would wear…” Phil trailed off, before he paled. “I was thinking about a glamorous assistant when I made you disappear…. I'm so sorry…”

“Ugh, I need to change,” Dan sighed. “Where's my clothes?”

“I dunno,” Phil squeaked. “They were on you when you disappeared…”

“What?” Dan cried. “So there's no change of clothes?”

“Dan has sexy legs,” a comment blared out of the speakers.

“They should play gay chicken like in their truth or dare video,” another comment declared.

“Okay, no, I'm not staying like this,” Dan growled. “Conjure me some clothes right now.”

“I don't know how, I’m really sorry,” Phil cried. “But here, Dan, take my coat.”

Phil handed over his long, soaking magician coat, which Dan regrettably tugged around himself, buttoning it closed.

“Now it looks like I'm wearing a dress,” Dan grumbled. “But at least it covers my legs a little better.”

“Maybe more clothes will appear later in the show,” Phil suggested hopefully. “I don't have any more magic tricks… So what's next?”

A phone, that Dan hadn't noticed at the side of the stage, suddenly started wringing, and Dan frowned slightly.

“Shall I answer it?” Dan glanced to Phil.

“I think we’re meant to,” Phil nodded. “How can things get worse?”

“Alright,” Dan sighed, and then he was putting the phone to his ear, just as the microwave screen lit up again with something Dan did not expect to see. This was the Internet support group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip weird kid cause I couldn't think of a good way to make that angsty and fit into a fanfic, but I think Internet Support Group can fit well. However, I'm not a psychologist and frankly I am a fail who gives bad advice. So here's how this works: Please send in things that can be a bit angsty or that might be a bit uncomfortable for Dan to answer, or funny for Dan to answer, but please note that if you send in a serious problem, I can offer advice, but it probably won't be good advice... Lol Also, since fans are the ones calling in, if there are things that you want fans to say to Dan (such as fangirling, mean troll things, whatever) you can suggest that as well!
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and as always, I love hearing from you and can't wait to see what you have to say!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit of time, you guys sent in a bunch of great comments for me to fit into the story which took a bit of time! Thanks so much for all of your comments :)
> 
> Warnings for mentions of suicide and self harm, also sad Dan and Phil :(

*********

“The Internet Support Group?” Dan swallowed. “Oh… Well I suppose it will be good to help fans in this universe as well. This could be good.”

“If you need any help with advice, I'm here,” Phil offered Dan a comforting smile, sitting beside him and placing a gentle hand on Dan’s shoulder. Dan smiled at him once, swallowed, and then listened to the caller.

“Hey Dan, my name is Jennifer and I was wondering what to do because my friend and I ship two different OTPs and we argue all the time about which OTP is better,” the first caller declared. Dan chuckled despite himself and he began to speak, hoping that all of the calls would be light hearted as this.

“Well, Jennifer, I think you and your friend need to agree that there are many relationships in this world and sure you might think that two boys on a volleyball team would look great together, but that doesn't mean that it's any more cute than another couple from the swim team! Just using examples from some amines… But anyway, just remember that both OTPs can be amazing, and you never know, the four of them could all secretly be in a multi person relationship!”

“Dan!” Phil finally cracked a smile, giggling.

“What, I'm just saying,” Dan rolled his eyes, hanging up the phone, only for it to ring again. Gathering confidence, Dan answered once again, however this question was rather different than the last.

"Hey dad, so my name's Kai and I run three Phan porn blogs. I've run out of good smut fics and phan smut art to reblog. Do you know of any good ones?" The next question asked, leaving Dan flustered and blushing madly.

“I…” Dan hesitated, yet when the headache began creeping up, Dan rushed on, refusing to meet Phil’s eyes. “I would say if you always post fanart, maybe try looking for blogs with Fanfiction since it can be just as… As good as the art, and when someone is hypothetically looking for phan porn you should maybe try a different tag than phan, try like….” Dan froze suddenly, yet the headache forced him on, and he stumbled his next words out with a gulp. “Try like top!Phil or something.”

The audience immediately buzzed to life, both shocked and excited whispers circling the auditorium, while Dan continued to stare at the ground, refusing to look up at Phil, who was gazing at Dan with obvious concern, and a small amount of shock. 

“Next,” Dan spoke before Phil could, and the phone rang yet again. Dan snatched it up quickly, listening to the next question.

“Umm hi Daniel my name's Scarlet, so I work at starbucks and I want to ask this guy out that comes in regularly, how should I do it? How should I give him my number?”

“Oh,” Dan breathed a sigh of relief, this was pretty normal. “Well you know what would be cute is when you hand over whatever he ordered you could put your number on his cup and when he comes to pick it up, say you have something important for him on there. You might want to point out the number so he doesn't get confused and throw the mug away, but I think that would be a cute, impressive little idea.”

“Thanks so much! Oh and one more thing Dan, the person I'm talking about is Phil Lester, so any extra tips for me since you two seem pretty close?” 

Dan’s eyes widened, one hand closing into a fist, and Phil swallowed, laying one hand comfortingly on Dan’s. 

“It's okay,” Phil murmured. “Just tell her something, I'll never leave you.”

“I…” Dan swallowed, face pale as his mind raced. “Phil really loves anime and videogames and cuddling, if you offer him that, then you can never go wrong.”

Dan swallowed as Phil’s hand snaked into his own, squeezing once, and then the next phone call came in. Dan took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he answered this one.

“Hello Dan. I'm Sarah. I have three blogs on Tumblr all dedicated to some really dark things, and my friends keep telling me I need therapy for it. I don't think I do, I'm just fascinated by this stuff. What's the darkest thing you've been interested in and how do you deal with your friends opinions of it?"

“Well,” Dan smiled, feeling like he could relate to this one, either because or despite its dark nature. “I know how it is to be fascinated by stuff like that. Sure you might have a horrible realization about death and the meaninglessness of life, but it also expands your horizons of thought. I suppose you could tell your friends that this kind of thing makes you really start thinking, and you never know, it might inspire you to start a YouTube channel! Sounds like one I might watch… Ha, but yeah, me? I dunno, I'm a sucker for CreepyPasta which I read at 2am until I can't sleep anymore and have to watch infinite cat videos as I try to block out all the dark stuff I just thought of… So yeah! Hopefully it doesn't end up freaking you out as much in the end as it does me, but I understand your fascination.”

Hanging up, Dan nodded to Phil, glad that at least one of these questions was like what he'd be answering on a real video, however the next was not...

“Hey Dan,” the voice on the line spoke, and Dan raised an eyebrow. This person sounded older, and he wondered vaguely why, but he smiled and continued to listen. “My daughter started watching you recently, and I’m so glad. If she hadn't, I might never have discovered you and your cute friend. Honestly, I wish I'd had such attractive British hot shots to look up to when I was my daughter’s age.”

“Oh,” Dan blushed, clearing his throat. “Well, as they say come for the British accent, stay for the existential crisis!”

“Oh right, your videos are rather charming, but you don't make them like you used to, Danny! I miss those ones where you'd take your shirt off, and quite frankly, why end the sexy end screen dance? Sure it might be a bit inappropriate for my daughter, but I didn't mind seeing what your hips could do.”

“Uh…” Dan swallowed, glancing to Phil who was turning a bit green. “Thanks but did you have a question? Otherwise…” Dan went to try to hang up the phone, as the call was beginning to make him feel a bit uncomfortable, yet he realized with a start that he couldn't! Despite trying to place the phone back in the cradle, the call went on, the mum talking once again.

“A question? Sure I do, honey. When are you thinking of breaking up with your emo boyfriend so interested ladies can get a piece of you? After all, I’m sure a sweet boy like Phil can't appreciate you nearly as well as a more… Experienced lady could.”

“I'm afraid I'm taken, sorry,” Dan growled, beginning to hang up, yet the woman went on, her voice growing silkier as the call went along, and shivers crawled up Dan’s spine.

“I've seen your older videos when you say that you prefer a woman’s touch. Don't worry, there are quite a few of us out here who'd love to kiss your neck and make you moan, and I'm sure that unlike your… Partner, I'm sure that you'd be lovely in bed. Besides, I miss the time when your channel didn't have a PG13 rating.”

“Phil and I are taken, thanks anyway,” Dan spat, finally managing to slam the phone down, yet he couldn't scrape away the sudden feelings of filth mixing around his insides, and he shivered again before chewing his lip.

“Just for the record,” Dan muttered to Phil. “She was wrong about everything and I can't wait to get home and secretly be reminded.”

And with that Dan snatched up the next phone call.

“Hey Dan,” the next called had a chipper voice. “I know you and Phil are in a relationship, so I was just wondering if you had any tips so that I could find a relationship is as good as yours.”

“We’re not-” Dan spoke instinctively, yet he stopped himself with a gulp, remembering suddenly that people now knew the truth, so he rapidly switched what he was saying. “You're right, we are… I dunno, we just found each other online, and then met in real life, and it just went from there, I'd just say don't let what people tell you get you down. If people don't approve of your relationship, don't listen to them, because listening could almost make a wonderful relationship fall apart.”

Dan swallowed hard as he hung up the phone, memories racing back to him, and he shut his eyes against the stress headache he could feel coming on.

“Dan, the phone,” Phil murmured. “I don't think I can be the one to answer it.”

“It's okay, this is my thing anyway,” Dan sighed, before picking up the next call. “Hello?”

“Hey Dan. I'm gay, but my boyfriend is Bi and he is really struggling with it. He keeps our relationship a secret and even brags to friends how he ‘isn't a homo’ and talks sexually about girls all the time. He doesn't really feel that way, but he hurts me more than he knows. And then I hurt myself. What do I do?"

 

Dan sucked in a quick breath at that comment, his fingers turning white as his grip on the phone tightened. He felt Phil’s fingers, which had previously been holing his other hand, go lax, and Dan turned slowly to glance at Phil. Phil’s own gaze was focused downwards, eyes locked on the faded bluish marks which painted his arms like poorly removed tattoos. One finger was tracing them, and Dan reached out to catch Phil’s hand, holding it tightly as he forced the emotion out of his voice to answer the caller.

“Don't hurt yourself, please,” Dan finally forced out. “He's not worth that. If he can't see how perfect you are, then he's not good enough for you. Tell him how much this is hurting you, and if he's smart he’ll take your feelings into consideration. If he doesn't, and he goes on the same way, then… Then maybe you should just leave him, but if you refuse to leave him because you care about him or whatever, just please don't hurt yourself, it's not worth it. He's not worth that.”

Tears suddenly bubbled up onto Dan’s cheeks, and then Phil wrapping him in a hug, whispering gently to him.

“You're worth so much, bear,” Phil murmured. “But thank you for telling him that. Thank you.”

“At that time I… You should have left me, but we’ve had this talk before. I'm so sorry Phil.”

“Shh,” Phil murmured gently, squeezing Dan’s hand. “There's more, and I don't want your head to start hurting.”

For a moment Dan wished he could just implode because here was Phil likely remembering all the years that Dan’s comments had made Phil ache so terribly inside, and yet Phil was worrying about Dan getting a headache. Setting his jaw, Dan snatched the phone on the first ring, waiting for the voice to begin talking.

“Hey Dan my name's Kyle and very recently my friends (who originally helped me through some bad times) are starting to make things worse. They constantly mock me for self-harming and sometimes they even go as far as to pull up my sleeves and show others my scars or take their nails and scratch at the freshly made cuts. What's the best way to get it to stop? Should I just kill myself? What would be the best way to kill myself? Or what's the most painful way to self-harm?"

 

“Okay, no,” Dan spat immediately, hiding his face slightly in order to try and conceal his dampening cheeks. “Those are not friends, and they are not worth your time and you shouldn't be around them-”

Dan hiccuped suddenly, and it was without hesitation that Phil pulled Dan to his chest, whispering calming words into Dan’s hair, yet Phil couldn't bring himself to be angry at anyone in this situation except the people who were causing their fans, anyone, to hurt so much. After a moment, Dan pulled himself together and began to speak again to the person on the line. 

“You need to not talk to those people any more, that's how you get it to stop,” Dan spat into the phone. “Anyone who mocks you for something like that is trash and needs to be gotten rid of. People sometimes make fun of others for stupid things that instead they should be helping with and they judge people based on appearance and just because you have a certain hairstyle or dye your hair black doesn't mean anything and you are not worthless and if that person is cutting then you should be supportive and not leave mean comments and hate comments and-and-”

“Dan, the caller,” Phil murmured, eyes clouding up. “The caller is talking about their life, in school or whatever, the caller Dan.”

“Right,” Dan cleared his throat. “Sorry, yeah just don't talk to them anymore and don't show them your cuts and if they pull up your sleeves then run away and please tell someone who can be there and help you, like a sibling or a teacher or someone! Someone will be there to help eventually, eventually it will get better…”

Dan hung up the phone once more, heaving a heavy sigh, yet the phone rang again immediately.

“Dan, my names Laura. I want to kill myself, any tips how to do it? I've tried cutting so far, do you have any recommendations for better technique?”

Phil suddenly let out a choked noise, and Dan turned to look at him, yet instead Dan’s eyes were drawn to the screen, and then Dan’s chest felt right and closed up as well for on the screen sat a picture, a real picture, of someone’s arm, and suddenly all Dan could think of was Phil. Phil with those marks, Phil hiding after one of Dan’s live shows, Phil wearing a jacket in the summertime, Phil using photoshop on his videos and Dan not understanding why, and then discovering Phil in the bathroom, a rivlet of red running down the sink, and Dan doing absolutely nothing, not for another two months when he realized how bad things really were. It was with a start that Dan was launched back to the present, and he realized that his cheeks were damp and he hadn't been breathing.

“Dan?” Phil was whimpering, his arms wrapped around himself. “Please talk to them? Please make it go away? Can it please go away?”

Dan reached out to pull Phil’s fingers away from where his nails were digging into his arms, and then with an arm wrapped around Phil, Dan began to speak.

“You shouldn't cut, there are so many other options and-”

“Error, not answering question,” the robotic voice from earlier suddenly blared, and Dan’s headache slammed back between his temples with full force.

“You have to tell her how,” Phil whimpered, closing his eyes against the tears threatening to spill over. “Her question is how. You have to tell her to do it deeper in the bath, or to take four to many sleeping pills, or to find someplace high, maybe some place that means something, and leap off the edge on a cool summer night or-”

“That's enough, Phil,” Dan growled, yet he wasn't angry at the quivering, confused, blue eyed man, he was angry at the situation surrounding them. Turning back to the phone, he spoke in a low voice. “I think you have your answer, but I'd advise against it.”

And with that, Dan hung up the phone and it didn't ring again.

“Is it gone?” Phil whimpered, not daring to look at the screen, and Dan nodded, suddenly pulling Phil to his chest and ignoring the audience staring on in awe.

“It's gone,” Dan whispered. “It went away. Phil, I'm so sorry, I- I’m so sorry, for everything.”

“I know,” Phil whispered, finally opening his eyes again to gaze up at Dan, and Dan suddenly remembered how someone could get lost, just caught in the mix of pain and pure imagination in those eyes. “We’ve talked before, there's no reason for you to be sorry anymore. It'll be okay Dan, it's always okay in the end.”

“But Phil… Phil, I just want to go home…”

“Me too, Danny,” Phil whispered. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we have two options now: Would you like to do the phan art thing? Idk how I'd do that in this story, except maybe if you wanted to describe fan art I could do a chapter with it? Or we could skip straight to the part when they grow old. If we skip to the part where they grow old, can you leave ideas of what happens in their future lives? Like 2022 marriage? ;)
> 
> Please vote and put your ideas in the comments below! Can't wait to hear from you


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit of time. I was working on other fics (which you should totally go check out) but now I'm back to this :) 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

Dan’s chest felt like it was aching from the events that had been occurring on stage. Pent up emotion was threatening to boil over, and he desperately wanted to have a crying fit, yet he refused to show such genuine and raw emotion in front of his fans. Just as he was finally beginning to be able to force himself to calm down, the microwave binged again, and Phil was marching over to it. Dan trailed along slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat away, only to have a shopping cart pushed into his hands.

“What's this?” Dan spoke slowly, pushing the cart to the front of the stage. Phil followed along, taking something out of the cart, only to let out a cry and dropping it.

“It's art, and things that our fans made, I think,” Phil spoke slowly. “Dan… I have a bad feeling about this…”

“Well I suppose we have to look at them, though, don't we?” Dan growled, reaching into his own cart, yet he paled at what he pulled out.

The art was beautiful, if he was honest with himself. It was an oil painted canvas like something you'd find in an art museum, yet the painting on the canvas made his face turn beet red. When Phil glanced up to see it, he audibly swallowed.

“Oh,” Phil choked. “Wow… That's, uh… Wow.”

In the painting, Phil was seated on the bed. He was clearly naked, however Dan was sitting atop Phil’s hips, Dan’s legs spread to either side, effectively covering what counted, Dan supposed. In the painting, they were engaged in a passionate kiss, Phil’s hands cupping Dan’s bum, and Dan too found himself swallowing, his eyes glued to the painting, until suddenly Phil ripped it from his hands, dropping it back in the basket.

Dan shook himself, as if awakening from a trance, and he noticed Phil was gazing at him worriedly.

“I'm okay,” Dan stuttered, turning slightly to hide the tent in his pants. “Um… next?”

“Here,” Phil snatched up something else. “This is so cute!”

“Oh yeah, it's a Dil doll!” Dan declared, however there was a strong moment of silence after he’d realized what he'd said, and Phil swallowed hard.

“Uh… Yes it is a doll of Dil,” Phil nodded slowly, wincing as the speakers crackled to life.

“I hope someone gives them what Dan clearly has on his mind,” the speakers declared. “Maybe we’ll get some real life smut!”

Dan shifted uncomfortably, turning away, and Phil squeezed his shoulder gently. 

“Uh… Moving on,” Phil blushed. “Next. This doesn't look so bad? What is it?”

Dan looked it over, eyebrows coming together as he began to read. It appeared to be a tumblr post, when he got three lines down, he paled, shaking his head.

“Oh no, Phil, put it down,” Dan spoke slowly. “Not this, Phil.”

“Why? What is it?” Phil asked beginning to read himself, yet he immediately paled.

“The Valentine's Day video is real. Dan and Phil hate to admit it, but we’ve seen it. Anyone who has seen it knows that there's more to phan than they like to admit. Clearly if they're not gay, they're bi. I mean, Phil admits to kissing Dan! Although who wouldn't want to kiss Dan when he was that age? Clearly the only reason he liked Phil in the first place was because Dan was a little slut and Phil’s not much better considering the age gap. It's stupid that they try to hide it. If they did ever come out, people will just throw this in their face. After all, what's so wrong with them being gay anyway?Are they homophobes or something? Sure seems like Dan is!”

The paragraphs then began to list quote by quote what they believed each line in the Valentines video to mean, what it referred to, with dozens of small pictures and other quotes. 

“Okay first off I am not a homophobe!” Dan cried, glaring out at the audience. Phil quickly dropped the post back in the cart and came over to lay a hand on Dan’s shoulder, yet Dan shook him off, marching closer to the edge of the stage.

“Look, don't you people realize there might be reasons why we didn't want that on the Internet? I mean real, legitimate reasons? Don't you think we might have come out for real if there weren't reasons why we couldn't? Don't you think that since that video came down, there was a reason?”

Dan suddenly choked, biting on his knuckle to force down a sob, and Phil wrapped an arm around Dan’s shoulders.

“Dan,” Phil whispered. “We’ve said all these things before. What your family says doesn't matter.”

“But it does matter. What about my little brother, Phil? He can't get bullied, I won't let him be bullied just cause people say I'm gay. And we’ve told the fans before so why doesn't anyone listen?” Dan cried. “Clearly our fans don't actually care about us, all the care about it… Is… Is this!”

Dan reached into the cart to yank out another painting. This one was even more explicit than the other, with Phil pressed against the wall, his eyes dark, and Dan kneeling before him, his mouth pressed to Phil, choking with his eyes closed. Dan swallowed and dropped the painting again, turning away. 

“We’re not porn stars, we never gave our consent for stuff like that to be everywhere,” Dan finished in a tiny, timid voice. “What we do in our free time shouldn't be allowed to be everywhere, and besides, who knows, we could not even be gay, and if we are and haven't come out, don't they think there could be a real reason?”

“Hey, it'll be okay,” Phil whispered. “Look at this one? See? Isn't this one nice?”

Dan glanced up through his fringe to see Phil holding up a drawing, and Dan couldn't help but let it bring a small smile to his face. In this drawing they were cuddled in bed, Phil’s head on Dan’s shoulder, Dan’s arms wrapped around Phil’s shoulder. They're lips were engaged in a sleepy morning kiss, both boy’s eyes filled with adoration. Dan couldn't help but slip his hand into Phil’s, wishing they could be cuddling right then.

“See, they're not all bad,” Phil murmured gently. “Go ahead, pick another.”

The next drawing was also a bit fluffy. In this one they were snuggled on the couch, Phil curled in Dan’s lap. Dan’s arms were around Phil’s and they appeared to be asleep, a tiny smile on each of their faces. It was so reminiscent of nights they'd stay up too late watching TV, and Dan couldn't help but reach down now, ruffling Phil’s hair and sneakily kissing the top of Phil’s head. Phil smiled gently, and for the first time, he felt like Dan wasn't ashamed of their relationship. Maybe finally he would accept it. Maybe finally everything would be okay.

And then Dan pulled out another collection of posts, and Phil’s moment of wishing was shattered into dozens of tiny shards.

This next thing was a painting of Dan’s Twitter posts and other quotes, all from 2012, all denying phan and any love for Phil.

“We had a mutual friend in Manchester and I recognized him off the internet,” the first quote read. “A lot of people think I used to be a fangirl of Phil. That was just a joke I made for a video.”

Phil deflated somewhat, wondering why something as innocent as being Phil’s fan was something Dan had to hide, and then his eyes roamed to the next quote.

“P: I think you should get a bit closer.

“D: I’m close enough.

“P: I don't have a disease!”

Phil remembered that live show. They'd been cuddling before it, and Phil had felt lonely. He'd only wanted Dan to be close enough that Phil could put his hand below camera range to squeeze Dan’s hand, yet as usual Dan denied being gay, talked about girls, and left Phil feeling confused and unsure if Dan meant what he was saying, or if he was just saying it for the camera.

More quotes followed, with Dan joking about liking boobs, and Phil shifted uncomfortably. For one thing, Phil didn't think it was very nice for Dan to talk like that, for another it always made him feel like a perv for hitting on a supposedly straight guy, and yet often Dan would initiate the kissing, causing Phil to wonder what the real truth was. Occasionally Phil would push Dan away, asking what Dan really wanted, and yet that had lead to fights and Phil cutting himself, thinking that if only he was different, hotter, more attractive, maybe Dan wouldn't mind coming out with him.

“Hey,” Dan pulled Phil from his thoughts. “It's okay. That doesn't happen anymore, remember? Let's move on.”

Phil ducked his head as a single tear escaped down his cheek, yet he grabbed at another painting. This one made Phil freeze and blush, because this was far too close to reality.

Dan was wearing soft, velvety black cat ears, perched in his curls, and Phil had him pinned against the wall, kissing Dan roughly with his knee pressed between Dan’s legs. Phil suddenly got the terrible urge to do that to Dan right now, and he longed to be back in their apartment. 

Dan dropped this drawing, causing Phil to shake himself to try to rid any bad feelings, and then he pulled out a photograph, and Phil froze.

“No!” Dan cried, yanking the photograph away and dropping it back in the cart, but it was too late. The audience had seen.

The photograph was one of Dan’s most well kept internet secrets. It was one of his earliest, reminiscent of a time when he posted practically naked pictures of himself on the Internet, only covered by video game controllers or a carefully placed plushie. And now one had been shown to millions of fans.

The caption under the photo read ‘Back when Dan was still openly a fuckboi’.

“Dan… I'm sorry, I didn't realize,” Phil swallowed. “I didn't think…”

“We’re not porn stars!” Dan suddenly shouted at the audience, a sob finally bursting out. “What I posted as a kid shouldn't have to be rubbed in my face years later. I… I wanna go home… Phil, we have got to get home.”

Suddenly Dan hurried back towards the microwave, his face determined.

“We’re getting back home,” Dan growled. “Come on.”

“But Dan, that could be dangerous!” Phil cried. “We don't know how this works! You and I both want to get out of here, but… Is it worth it?”

“I won't leave without you, but please, let's try it?” Dan begged. “I can't take this, really, and I know you can't either. Come on, please?”

“Okay,” Phil swallowed. “No matter what happens I do care about you Dan.”

“I love you too,” Dan whispered, and then he took Phil’s hand and tugged him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what you think? Please tell me in the comments below :) Also, please send in what you want to have happened in their life time before they're old! Also, PINOF questions based on the future and them having been together for years :)
> 
> I can't wait to hear from you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for skipping a week, I've been way busy. Anyway thank you all so much for your supportive comments, I hope you really like this :)

“Hello!”

“Hello everybody!”

The audience watched in awe as moments after Dan and Phil entered the microwave, they exited again, and yet they were not the same. White hair sat upon their heads, and Phil was hunched a bit, but still smiling as he and Dan placed chair upon the stage, sat, and waved at the audience.

“Well!” Phil declared, his British accent seeming almost thicker somehow. “I can't believe we’re back once again! So many years we’ve been doing this, still waiting for this universe to fix the Internet!”

“We should fix it, we’re the ones who broke it!” Dan laughed, and moments later both of them began to giggle, before Dan looked out into the audience. “Why look, all of our fans must have sent their grandchildren today! Hello kids!”

“Hi kids! Okay, time for the whiskers! Whisker one, whisker two, and three!”

“Whisker, whisker, whisker!” Dan declared. “Now, on with the show!”

Smiling, Phil pulled a remote control out of his pocket, and hitting it once, it launched the microwave screen to life. “Well, let's see what questions we have today! What's our favorite thing about our new cottage in Scotland?”

“Well considering wifi doesn't exist anyway, we not move somewhere with nature?”

“I thought you hate nature!” Phil cried, staring at Dan.

“Yes, but all the smog in London these days isn't my favorite thing either! When the robo dog needs cleaning every day, you know it's time to move! Aw, Phil, how'd we first know we were in love.”

“Well kids, they didn't have the automatic people matches installed into people's brains back then, so for us it was all about how well we got on. At first I thought we were just amazing friends, but at one point when Dan was at my house, I realized how beautiful he was, and how happy he made me feel. And so he took his hand and asked him to be my boyfriend.”

“I always had a crush on Phil, that's why I stalked him until he talked to me,” Dan flashes a grin. “If you could change one thing about the other what would it be?”

“Dan needs to stop forgetting to turn off the rain simulator. I walk into our green room and boom, instantly soaked!”

“I can't help that it helps me think!” Dan cried. “Besides, you need a nice drizzle now and then. As for Phil, every time I change the food locker’s combo, he just uses his lockersmither to burst it open! I should really take that away from you… Phil, what's one secret you've kept all these years?”

“Oh, uh... When I said that the jetpack somehow got bumped and left on the automatic switch… It might've just been that I forgot to turn it off completely…”

“Phil! That thing was expensive!” Dan cried.

“Yes, but now since flying is just installed in our shoes, we wouldn't need the jetpack anyway!” Phil pointed out. “Sorry!”

“Ugh, Phil,” Dan rolled his eyes.

“Anyway!” Phil moved quickly on. “What made you decide to adopt two girls and one boy instead of two boys and one girl?”

“I mean… We’re two boys, and enough boys in the house is enough!” Dan declared. “Besides, that poor one girl would probably have gotten tired of our constant loud video game noises.”

“Except Susan was better at video games than anyone as a child, and Dil kinda hates being indoors so he never played video games…” Phil pointed out.

“True. Well, they never did say gene splicing created perfect matches, good thing Eliza also liked the outdoors or Dil would have been running around unsupervised! Of course we had the robot butler, but it's a bit cold up in Scotland for him. Were you glad when my parents finally accepted the relationship after our wedding in 2022?”

“Yes!” Phil cried. “And Adrian even agreed to be Dan’s best man! Thankfully. Can you imagine how awkward it would have been if they'd cut you off like they were threatening to?”

“Uh… Right!” Dan chuckled nervously. “I like distance from my family, but admittedly not that much distance! Reenact the proposal!”

“Oh, let me get in the right position…” Phil stood up, got down on one knee, and the audience went silent at the look of pure admiration in his eyes. “Dan, we’ve been friends, and more than friends, for a long time. It's come to a time when I am hoping, from the bottom of my heart, that we will never have to be apart. Dan, will you marry me?”

“Phil? Oh, Phil, yes! Oh Phil! You dropped the ring!”

“Shoot, I just had it, it went under the couch!”

“Phil!”

“Will you still marry me?”

“Phil!!”

 

“And that's about how it went,” Phil grinned, sitting back in his chair. “Okay, next; why did you choose Florida for your wedding?”

 

“Hey, I thought that our ceremony by the lake was quite pretty, and it's not my fault the weather decided to throw mosquitoes everywhere!”

“Well, it got us very intimate that night as we tried to scratch each other's mosquito bites, at least,” Phil shrugged. “Next one, have I ever started to like cheese? Um, Dan, why don't you answer that one?”

“Uh… No,” Dan swallowed. “And I tried to sneak it in his food last week… Needless to say, that didn't end well! Oh, uh… Maybe we shouldn't do the next one…”

“What is it?” Phil asked. “Go ahead.”

 

“Uh… No,” Dan swallowed. “And I tried to sneak it in his food last week… Needless to say, that didn't end well! Oh, uh… Maybe we shouldn't do the next one…”

“What is it?” Phil asked. “Go ahead.”

“Uh,” Dan paled, but closed his eyes and asked anyway. “How did you get over what Dan did in 2028? How did your marriage carry on after he cheated on you with Ally?”

“Oh,” Phil looked down sadly, but forced a smile and began to talk. “Well, I suppose I just said that I understood he wanted to try getting down with a girl instead of a boy for once, and she and him moved on.”

“It was never about me not loving Phil,” Dan said quickly. “It was me being stupid cause she was working in the office at the time, and I'm afraid I hurt her as much as I hurt Phil… Guys, it's not worth it. Just cause someone seems like they want something, doesn't mean they're giving themselves to you unconditionally. See, she thought I was giving up Phil for her, and I… I was stupid. But hey, at least it was resolved, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Phil bit his lip, nodding slightly. “I mean, it was the worst fight we ever had, but we were able to forgive. And after she left our office she got a job for Google, and now she’s practically running the place, so I hope she's happy.”

“Phil, you know I love you, and I always have,” Dan reached over to take Phil’s hand and kiss it tenderly. Phil gave a sad smile and nodded.

“I love you too, Dan,” Phil murmured, before suddenly he swayed slightly.

“Phil, you okay?” Dan paled, reaching forward, but Phil simply shook his head.

“I'm fine,” Phil told him. “Uh, next question!”

“Uh… Okay, oh this is a Dan question. What scares you most about your own death? Well, for me maybe not my own death, but I don't want to be alone when Phil goes!”

“Hey!” Phil mockingly cried. “Who says I'll go first?”

“Too much stolen cereal, mate,” Dan winked, however he still looked concerned. “Phil, you look very pale, are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Phil said, yet his voice was soft, and suddenly Phil was falling forward in his chair. Dan let out a cry and rushed forward to catch him.

“Phil! Phil wake up, Phil? No no no no, Phil!” Dan cried, shaking him, tears suddenly pooling in Dan’s eyes and sliding down his cheeks. “No, Phil, come on! No, not you too! Tyler and now you? No! Phil, please? The microwave… If only… Yes, please, please hold on Phil.”

Dan suddenly began to lug Phil towards the microwave, tugging him along desperately. Phil let out a soft moan as Dan finally shoved him inside, his face panicked as he pressed several buttons, leaped inside himself, and then there were several moments of tense silence. Time seemed to tick by far too slowly, and yet, just as the audience began to whisper, the microwave burst open and out came Dan and Phil, once again young.

“Phil, you're okay!” Dan cried, and suddenly he hugged Phil, pressing his lips to the other boy’s, who stumbled backward slightly.

 

“Give me a second, I just saw my life flash before my eyes,” Phil spoke slowly. “Oh wow… That was horrible! I mean, I like the idea of kids, and maybe a cottage, but the rest of it? Yuck!”

 

“Oh I know, Phil, let me just say that I have no intention to cheat on you, okay?”

“Okay,” Phil nodded shallowly. “But… In the back of my mind I heard you say something… What happened to Tyler?”

“Tyler?” Dan paled. “Oh no, I did say something about that! Uh… I don't know! I have no idea what happened to him! It was just a fleeting thought in the back of my mind, but I don't know now! There are so many questions, so much had changed, and yet so much… Hadn't? I mean… Sure we had kids, and a cottage, and an office, but other than that, our life was like exactly the same. I mean, nothing had changed, Phil. We were doing the exact same thing for years and years to come, until you die, literally! How can nothing change? It has to change sometime! I mean, it's not like we can stay the same forever, can we, or maybe we will, stuck in the same meaningless loops our whole lives…”

“Dan? Oh no…” Phil watched as Dan slowly sunk to his knees, his gaze far away. Tears were suddenly spraining into Dan’s eyes, his arms curling around his legs and making him into a protective little ball. Phil sighed, and yet he went to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around Dan. He watched as Dan’s bottom lip trembled, and suddenly Dan was crying softly into Phil’s shirt, Phil holding him close.

“There there, it'll be okay,” Phil murmured, yet Dan shook his head. 

“How can it be okay if it never changes?” Dan cried softly. “If we never change, and if you die? You died? I would have been alone, without you, and what am I without you? You're the only person who can truly make me smile, I could never be happy without you. Phil, please don't leave me!”

“I'm not going to leave you, I promise,” Phil murmured, carding his hands gently through Dan’s hair, holding him to his chest and murmuring softly. “Dan, I promise I won't ever leave you. And that future isn't definite. Everyone can change their own paths, change their own futures.”

“But what if we can't! What if it's all predestined to be that way?” Dan cried.

“Dan, you could make a decision at any point which could change your life forever, and change everything from what we just saw. Nothing is certain in life, and I only hope our future is as good as what we saw, if not hopefully even better. Dan, I don't want you to cheat on me, and I just saw that in you. So I could get very angry, and sad, but I'm not. Do you know why? Because it hasn't happened yet, and it might never happen if you don't make that decision on our future. I know that the future is yet to be written, and it's us that write it, so let's make it a good one, okay? I love you Dan.” Phil kissed the top of Dan’s head, cuddling him close, smiling as Dan slowly stopped crying, his head rested against Phil’s chest.

For a few minutes, Phil was able to relax, just cuddling there with Dan, their arms and legs tangled together, however unfortunately it was not to last.

 

It was with a start that Phil noticed two things sitting on the stage that looked like scripts, and when he reached over to pick one up, he realized they weren't scripts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now on to the live fan fiction...... So, the plot line is basically the same as the real show, Dan is 'good Christian boy' in Wild West, Phil is slightly sleezy sherif, but from there it's up to you. What do you want to have happen? Please tell me in the comments below!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry to everyone who saw the last chapter before I was able to fix it. There was a major posting error, however it's now all fixed up so you can head over and check that out :)
> 
> And now here is fan fiction live! I had one request to do a sort of interactive audience meet and greet, and that doesn't happen in this chapter, but I'm considering it for a future chspter :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
Phil reached down to pick up the scripts and hand one to Dan, and that's when everything changed…

Dan let out a yelp, scrambling backwards when suddenly the stage disappeared, and then he was standing in what appeared to be an old west town. Phil was nowhere to be seen, however various people he didn't know lined the street, sauntering up and down and staring at him in such a way that he shifted uncomfortably. When he looked up, though, that's when he really paled.

Instead of a blue sky and warm Texas sun, the sky was lined with hundred of people looking down on him, as if he was standing inside of a giant snow globe. Swallowing, Dan looked back down again, and that's when finally he spotted Phil, only Phil looked vastly different. He was wearing a cowboy hat, old west style clothes, a gun was in his holster, and a sheriff's star was pinned to Phil’s chest.

“Howdy, you must be new in town,” Phil spoke in a strange drawl that Dan had never heard before. “State your business, we don't want no trouble here, and as the sheriff it's my job to take care of any troublemakers.”

Dan’s eyes widened as Phil’s hand moved toward his gun, yet before Dan’s mind could even begin to process the situation, he was speaking.

“I'm just a good Christian boy, sir! My name is Daniel!” Dan cried out, snapping his mouth shut the moment he said it, yet some strange urge inside him opened his mouth again and he spoke once more. “I don't mean no trouble, I just came out here to make a good life after my parents passed on. I just need a place to stay, since I was just at the inn and a scantily dressed young woman tried to assault me, and I'm not sure her intentions were pure of heart.”

At this point, Dan didn't know what was going on, as he wasn't thinking a word of what he was saying. It was as if his mouth had run away with his head, and yet somehow in this deluded fantasy, these things he was talking about almost seemed real, he almost had a memory of a beautiful woman asking him if he was lonely, pulling him further into a strange smelling saloon, and Dan had some strange memory of being horrified and running away. He searched Phil’s eyes for any sort of recognition, and when he looked close he could tell that Phil’s eyes were nervous, yet the rest of his face was calm and serene as he took his hand away from his gun.

“Well now,” Phil smiled slowly. “That would be Miss Susan’s place. No man in his right mind would turn down one of her girls, unless you're just as nice of a young boy as you paint yourself out to be. Unfortunately for you, at the present time Miss Susan’s is the only inn in town! I don't know where you're reckoning in staying, but I am heading out for a patrol tonight, and I wouldn't mind some company from a good boy like yourself.”

This was by far the sketchiest thing Dan had ever heard, and he was fairly certain that the Phil he knew would never suggest such a sketchy proposition, and yet whoever seemed to be controlling Dan’s mind didn't seem to find it sketchy at all. Instead, Dan simply smiled.

“Oh thank you, sir. I've been wandering very far and long, and I'm sure you could protect me from any hoodlums!”

“Of course, no hoodlums would ever dare come after you when I'm around,” Phil grinned at Dan. “Hop on my horse, I'm leaving on the patrol right now.”

Phil lead Dan over to a huge horse which was packed up with some cloths that appeared to the the makings of some sort of tent, plus it's saddle bags were filled with food. Dan jumped as Phil’s hands were suddenly on his waist, and then he was lifted up into the saddle. The moment he sat, Phil swung up behind him, settling comfortably behind Dan, pressed suggestively into him.

“So,” Phil spoke from behind Dan. “You came out here to make a life for yourself, huh? Why come all the way out to the middle of nowhere for that?”

“I'm afraid I cannot tell you, for I don't tells lies, and I can't tell you the truth,” Dan spoke in a voice he hardly recognised. “I'll just say I came out here because I very much want to be the best I can, and I want to help others be the best they can, and yet… And yet something inside me isn't right, and I came out here hoping either it would fix itself, or somehow maybe it would be okay out here. Back where I come from, I am a sinner, and I only want to be good and pure, and I'm hoping it's different here…”

“Well now,” Phil drawled slowly. “I'm sure there's something we can do about that.”

Dan was silent, pondering over what this strange thing inside him was inferring, though he could guess pretty easily. Suddenly he noticed they were approaching a ranch, a young man standing by the fence, and Phil rode over.

“Got my biscuits for me?” Phil called down to the man, who grinned and tossed a bag up to Phil, who caught it easily.

“Doesn't look like you'll be seeing my brother today, eh?” The boy raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Too bad, little Timmy will miss his daddy!”

“You just tell him I will make sure I'll find a time to visit. I always look forward to having him around,” Phil told the man, Dan shifting uncomfortably in the saddle, despite the naive idiot in his head who was smiling happily, clearly oblivious to what this man was implying.

“Alright, well good luck and I'll pass on the information, until next time, sheriff!”

  
Phil turned the horse towards the open country, pulling open the bag with one hand and offering Dan a biscuit, who took one slowly.

“What were you talking about?” Dan asked innocently. “Is Timmy your son?”

“My son?” Phil laughed. “Hardly, that's just a thing he's taken to calling me. He's not so different from yourself, Daniel.”

Dan swallowed as Phil breathed into his ear, one hand playing at a sensitive place on Dan’s neck, and then they rode on in silence. It was just beginning to be dusk when Phil finally stopped beside a tree, trying his horse to it and helping Dan out of the saddle.

“Go ahead and get the food out of the saddlebags, I'll start the fire.” Phil told Dan. Before long, Phil had a roaring blaze which he was cooking food on, and Dan was seated happily beside him. Their dinner was short, and they talked about Phil and his average sheriff duties, and as the embers died down Phil handed Dan some blankets and then proceeded to set up a tent for himself.

  
“I'm really sorry, I only have one tent,” Phil shrugged sympathetically. “You can sleep out here or come in with me.”

“I'll stay out here, sir, I don't want to crowd you,” Dan told Phil earnestly. Phil simply shrugged, telling Dan goodnight, before he headed inside to his tent.

Dan curled in the blankets, shivering on the ground, for what seemed like over an hour. His joints ached from the cold and his teeth were chattering. He figured he could deal with the cold, however when he heard a coyote howl from somewhere, Dan froze, growing increasingly afraid. Then there was a scuffling somewhere, and Dan jumped to his feet and dived into the tent.

Phil appeared to be soundly asleep, his naked chest slowly rising and falling. The tent was too tiny for Dan to have any space, so quietly as he could Dan curled up, ending up curled practically into Phil’s chest. Something inside him felt instinctively safe being curled up next to Phil, he could almost pretend they were back home in England, except when he looked up he froze. The top of the text didn't exist, and instead the dozens of fans were looking down at them, licking their lips and leaning forward in their chairs as Dan curled into Phil’s chest. Dan didn't get much time to process anything, however, before Phil was stirring and then waking up.

  
“Dan?” Phil asked in confusion, yawning. The way Phil yawned, blue eyes blinking in tired confusion, was so very Phil, the Phil Dan knew, that Dan relaxed into him, humming happily and snuggling into the sheets, however he jerked awake with a whimper when a hand tugged through his hair. “Why'd you come in here, decide to share the tent after all?”

“Yes, I was cold and there were scary noises,” Dan whimpered, internally sighing at these words that came out of his mouth without them meaning to.

“Aw, poor baby,” Phil hummed in a way that wasn't quite mocking, and a shiver suddenly ran down Dan’s spine, both cold and hot rushing over him. Not this, please, not this in front of the fans! And yet, Phil went on, speaking in a doting, cooing voice. “I know it was cold and scary out there, but you should have told me before you came in here, you didn't even ask my permission, that's very bad.”

“I'm sorry sir,” Dan spoke automatically. “I'll do better in future, I promise.”

“Maybe, but don't you think you'll need a little reminder?” Phil hummed, and suddenly his hand was traveling down, down to rest on Dan’s bum, and then he gave Dan’s bum a slap, and instead of yelping or saying no, Dan moaned. Immediately he blushed bright red, commanding himself to not react like that, and yet the damage was done, and Phil was smirking like a victorious hero.

“I knew it,” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. “I started guessing it the moment you said you turned down one of Miss Susan’s girls, and I was even more sure when you said why you came out here. You like that, don't you baby?”

Phil spanked Dan again, who whimpered softly into Phil’s neck, and no matter how he tried to make his mouth work to remind Phil of the fans, what came out of his mouth were words that didn't seem to be under his control.

“You're right sir,” Dan spoke as if ashamed. “It's a bad thing to like boys, but I was hopin’ by coming out here that it could change, somehow.”

“Oh things are very different out here, baby boy,” Phil ran his hands under Dan’s shirt. “Of that I can promise you. But please, call me daddy.”

Dan let out a choked little noise as Phil slapped him again, before catching both of Dan’s wrists in one of his own and pulling them above Dan’s head, and then he was sucking and biting at Dan’s neck, and half of Dan’s brain was full of intoxicated pleasure, but the other half kept chanting ‘the fans, the fans, the fans!’

“Dan!” Phil’s voice was suddenly different, and his eyes were wide. It jerked Dan into being more awake as Phil almost tried to push Dan away. “Dan, run, the fans, run! Dan, something is controlling me, please run!”

Dan tried to force his body to cooperate with his mind, honest he did, yet as Phil seemed to fight with whatever was controlling his mind, Dan simply curled closer to Phil, something keeping him happy and complacent.

“Dan, please?” Phil begged softly. “You can stop this, please, you can stop it if you just tell me to stop, please Dan, you can stop it.”

Dan tried to make his mouth work, his limbs work, and he he simply laid there, nuzzling Phil, and then Phil slowly fell back into character, a hand tugging into Dan’s hair, and once again slapping his bum.

The rest of that night was a blur to Dan, a blur of moaning out something that they'd agreed to keep secret from everyone, even other Youtubers, and now their entire fanbase knew about it. It was a blur of a spanking, and of Dan letting out various whimpers as Phil wrapped a hand around Dan’s throat, bringing Dan into a lightheaded, happy place that at home he loved, but here just felt so wrong. And then… Then Dan wanted to block from his memory what happened next, but by the time the sun was rising, Dan was curled in Phil’s arms, whining happily, Phil’s hand running gently through Dan’s hair as he kissed his forehead.

“Good morning baby boy,” Phil whispered to Dan. “Are you okay?”

Somehow Dan knew there was more in that question than just asking how his body felt, and Dan ducked his head in shame.

“I'm alright,” Dan spoke softly, before his mouth ran away without his head again. “You're such a nice daddy.”

“Aw, you're adorable,” Phil chuckled, ruffling Dan’s hair. “We’d best get back to town, little one. They'll be missing me.”

Dan whimpered as Phil stood and immediately he felt colder. Phil giggled and wrapped Dan in blankets, bringing him breakfast before placing Dan back in the saddle and holding him close as they rode back into town.

As they arrived, however, Dan frowned. A crowd was standing in the center of the street, all staring at a burly man who had a hand on his gun and his eyes on Phil. Phil slowly pulled his horse to a stop, wrapping his arms more tightly around Dan as he spoke.

“What do you want, Snakebite?” Phil growled softly.

“I see you've moved right on in with the newest boy in town,” this man, Snakebite, growled softly. “Sure are quick to get your hands on them, sheriff.”

  
“Never unless they want me to,” Phil growled softly. “And I suggest you'd best be the same.”

“As if I ever get the chance,” Snakebite mocked. “However I figure I'll give this little filly the chance. You, boy, how'd you like to spend some time with me?”

  
“Me?” Dan squeaked as Phil wrapped his arms protectively around Dan.

“Yeah you, come on down here and let me see you.”

“You won't lay a hand on him,” Phil growled softly. “You'll touch him over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged, sheriff,” Snakebite spat on the ground. “People is tired of you and your laws, it's time we had a duel. Right now, get down off of that horse, or is you a coward?”

“The side of the law is the side that wins,” Phil growled softly. “So I'm not afraid of anything. You're sure you want to do this, Snakebite? I've never believed in fighting.”

  
“Either that or hand over that boy right now,” Snakebite licked his lips.

“Never,” Phil spat. He turned to Dan suddenly, kissing the side of his head and whispering to him. “You stay up on this horse, and if things go bad, ride fast as you can. The next town is about twenty five miles that way, not very far really, and their sheriff patrols a lot, you can get there. Run, if something goes wrong.”

“What you telling him?” Snakebite shouted. “You proposing before you get shot dead?”

“I don't plan on dying today,” Phil replied hotly, before swinging down from the horse. “Five paces, quick draw.”

“It's your funeral,” Snakebite replied. The two turned away from each other, and they both stepped one, two, three, four, and yet as Phil was stepping five, Snakebite turned and shot him in the back.

Dan screamed.

He didn't ride the horse away, didn't try to get away at all, instead he leaped off the skittish horse and ran to Phil, sobbing even as Dan’s hands turned slippery and red with blood.

“Dan, run,” Phil coughed softly. “I love you, Dan. Make it back to England, please…”

And then Dan was being pulled away, even as he was screaming and crying and kicking and sobbing, someone was yanking him away, yanking him backwards and slobbering kisses all over his face. Dan continued to kick, and fight, and scream, and sob, twisting and turning with only blurs of colour around him, when suddenly the hands weren't rough, but gentle, and someone was calling his name.

“Dan. Dan, it's okay, Dan, shhh, it's okay, I'm alive, we’re back, it's okay.”

  
Dan slowly calmed, still sobbing, but he looked around, somehow expecting to be in his bedroom, awoke from a bad dream, and yet he and Phil were back on the stage, the fans watching in awe.

“I'm fine,” Phil murmured softly, tears in his own eyes as he pulled Dan into a hug. “It's okay, it's going to be okay.”

Dan tried to form words, but all that came out were choked little sobs, as he tried his best to block the audience from his mind.

“Dan, you're safe now, I'm safe, you're okay,” Phil whispered to Dan, and finally, finally he calmed down.

  
“The fans,” Dan whimpered. “They saw everything!”

“It's not your fault, it's as if something was controlling us, I should have been able to fight it off,” Phil swallowed hard. “Dan, I'm so so so sorry.”

“You were able to, it was I who couldn't,” Dan whimpered miserably. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't blame yourself,” Phil sighed softly, staring out at the fans before turning to Dan. “Was it them who was controlling us? I don't understand. I just want to go home.”

“Me too,” Dan nodded, and that's when a childish little giggle that sounds more haunting than cute echoed around the auditorium, and Dan froze in fear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought! Also next chapter is going to be with Dil. What do you want to have happen with dil? Should dil have meant to cause Dan and Phil distress to try to show them what it's like, or should it have been an accident? What should Dan and Phil say to dil? Please vote in the comments below :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry I've been missing for so long. Finals were terrible but hopefully I'm back to having time to write again! 
> 
> All of you wanted very different things, so I tried to incorporate various ideas into this best I could. Hope you enjoy! As usual, thanks so much for all of your support :)

When Dan heard the childish laugh, he froze. It was like a laugh out of his worst nightmare, the sort of laugh a possessed doll would make, and yet the little boy who came skipping down the aisle didn't look creepy at all. In fact, his deep brown eyes and shaggy hair made him rather adorable, yet it wasn't until Phil pointed to his T-shirt that Dan realised.

“Dil?” Dan cried.

“Oh!” Dil stopped suddenly, turning and staring at Dan and Phil silently for a long moment, before he slowly approached the stage. The little boy seemed to be caught staring Dan and Phil, before suddenly he broke out in a smile.

“You are here!” Cried this strange child-Dil, a smile on his face. “It worked! Papas!”

Phil let out a soft noise of shock as Dil suddenly dashed forward, hugging his middle before turning and doing the same to Dan. Phil was even more shocked when Dil began to softly cry, wiping his nose pitifully.

“Dil?” Phil asked softly. He wasn't sure how Dil was here, or how he was suddenly real, or how he was a child, however he couldn't help but chew his lip when he saw the little boy’s tears, and he got down on one knee to stare into Dil’s eyes. “What is it? How are we here? What worked?”

“Why do you care?”

Phil was shocked when Dil suddenly stepped back, his face now angry as he wiped his tears away.

“Why do you care about anything? You're such mean papas! You don't let me choose anything! You mess up all my crushes and you tell me what to do all the time and you dress me funny and embarrass me!"

“Dil?” Dan asked slowly, stepping closer to Phil hesitantly. “Are you… Are you really real?”

“I'm as real as you, now,” Dil proclaimed suddenly, standing up straight and hoisting his chin in the air. “I'm real inside of your laptop, and now you're inside of your laptop, we’re all the same now.”

“But… But you were just a game,” Dan spoke slowly.

“And now you're just a game,” Dil cried, glaring at Dan. “Now you're in the laptop, and you can't control me anymore! I just wanted a real family, and now I've got it, and you'll never get away! You'll have to be my papas now that you're in here. And maybe now you know how it feels to be controlled!”

“You were the one?” Phil asked slowly, his eyes growing wide. “You, Dil?”

“You could’ve hurt us! You could've hurt Phil!” Dan shouted angrily, making to step toward the child, yet Dil cowered backwards, his lip quivering.

“I didn't want to hurt you,” Dil whimpered. “You're my papas. But… But I wanted you to see, that's all, and now you get to be my papas forever!”

The stage suddenly melted away, and Phil let out a cry when he and Dan appeared in nothing less than Dil’s house.

“What is this?” Dan spoke slowly, walking over to touch the couch, the porcelain pig, and run his hands along the breakfast bar.

“You're home,” Dil declared happily. “Now we can be a real family.”

“But Dil, we don't belong here,” Phil chewed his lip, stepping towards Dil, yet Dil seemed to suddenly get angry again and he shook his head.

“Yes you do, you're my papas! We belong as a real family!” Dil argued, when suddenly the door rang. Dan and Phil’s eyes met nervously, however they watched as Dil stepped over to it, yet when he looked out to see who it was, he paled.

“Oh no, it’s Erica!” He credits, dashing backwards. He would have fallen, yet Phil caught him gently.

“Erica?” Dan spoke slowly.

“Yes, I… I might've accidentally broken her stereo,” Dil bit his lip. “She's probably really angry at me… Hide me dads, please?”

“I mean… Let's just go with it,” Dan sighed after a moment, and without another word he opened the door and there stood a child version of Erica Pendleton.

“Uh, hello,” Dan tried to speak kindly, yet Erica barged in and stormed over to Dil, grabbing him out from behind Phil.

“You broke it, you have to fix it!” Erica cried. “Now!”

“I'm sorry, it was an accident, I dunno how!” Dil whimpered, yet Phil let out a cry as Erica slapped him, her face angry.

“I don't care, it's mine, now fix it!” She screamed.

“Whoa whoa, calm down,” Phil stepped forward. Ever the peacemaker, he stepped between the two to hold his hands out gently. “There's no need to fight. Where is this stereo? Maybe I can take a look at it?”

“It's right here,” Erica growled, and out of her pocket she pulled a small, sparking radio. Phil would've almost been surprised had he forgotten that sims have inventories. Stepping forward, Phil swallowed hard and took it from her, yet Dan was quick to step forward and shake his head.

“Don't even think about it,” Dan turned to Phil. “If this is anything like what we’ve experienced then who knows what could happen to you. You certainly haven't got any handiness skill, and who knows if you'd be okay after getting an electric shock.”

“I'll show you an electric shock if you don't fix my stereo!” Erica cried. 

“Dan, it'll be okay, clearly we have to do like what the game did. I think we have to do this, Dan,” Phil sighed softly. “It's either you or me, and I cannot let it be you.”

“But at least I'm less clumsy? Please, Phil?” Dan begged.

“No, and that's final,” Phil declared before sitting down and beginning to tinker with the stereo. It seemed to be going well for a minute or so, however quite suddenly Phil let out a cry as he felt an electric shock zap through his body.

“Phil!” Dan cried as Dil let out an equally horrified noise, however Erica just rolled her eyes.

“Phil, are you okay?” Dan rushed over to Phil, who moaned softly, nodding.

“I'm… I'm fine,” Phil moaned, leaning heavily against Dan. Dan gently lowered him onto the couch before he turned to Erica and shoved the stereo into her hands.

“I'm sorry your stereo is broken, but we are not the ones to fix it! Good day!” And with that he lead her to the door and left her spluttering on the doorstep.

“Oh papa, I'm so sorry,” Dil sniffled, curling up beside Phil. “I didn't mean that to happen… I'm sorry…”

“It's not your fault, Dil…” Phil sighed, however Dil looked a little guilty. After all, it was his fault they were in this Sim world, however he tried to push that thought away as the door rang again. 

“Erica, I said to go away!” Dan declared, however he was taken aback when he opened the door only to find both Eliza.

“Oh… I’m not Erica,” Eliza frowned. “I just came over to see Dil, it's been over five hours since we last saw each other!” Eliza cried, storming into the house. 

“Hi Eliza,” Dil sighed softly. “I'd like you to meet my dads, dads, this is Eliza.”

“Hello,” Phil gave a lopsided smile. “Should we go in the other room to give you some privacy.”

“You're not moving off this couch,” Dan shook his head. “I don't trust you to stand after that electric shock. Besides, I don't think Dil wants to be left alone with Eliza…”

“Oh Dan,” Phil rolled his eyes, though he had to admit that he did ache a bit, and he always did feel better snuggled on the couch with Dan, yet he wanted to get away from Dil for a bit to discuss this situation with Dan. What did Dan think of this whole thing? They were both acting fairly normal to appease this little boy, and yet Phil wasn't sure what to do next. On the one hand this was certainly better than being on the stage, but on the other hand he couldn't just go along with being a Sim forever. Now he was getting a little too Dan with some sort of existential crisis, but he couldn't help the nagging to do something besides sit here and pretend everything was normal.

And yet, that's what he and Dan did for the rest of the evening. Eliza ended up staying for dinner, and when she went home Dil curled up on the couch beside Dan and Phil.

“I'm sorry the stereo shocked you earlier, but I'm still happy you're here,” Dil yawned, his eyelids falling shut. “Finally we’re a real family.”

A few moments later Dil appeared to be asleep, his head on Dan’s lap, and the moment the boy let out a small snore, Dan and Phil’s eyes met.

“We need to talk,” Dan whispered. “Right away.”

“Same,” Phil nodded. “What do we do? Are we just stuck in the sims now? Based on what happened on the stage, it seems like within this universe Dil can basically control us, or at least make things happen to us.”

“Yeah, so what do we do? We can't make him angry, and besides in this universe apparently he really is our son, so I don't want to hurt him anyway,” Dan frowned. “And here I thought Sims was just a game, now we’re just a game, Phil! What if someone starts controlling us!”

“Calm down,” Phil sighed softly. “We’ll figure it out, but for now it seems like our only option is to go along with it. I mean… Maybe it won't be so bad, the sims seems sorta nice… It's just… I dunno.”

“I miss home,” Dan murmured softly, swallowing hard. “We’ve been gone for… For I don't know how long, but it seems like a long time. I miss it, I wanna go home…”

“Me too Dan,” Phil whispered softly, one arm wrapping around him as he very gently kissed his cheek. “Me too. But let's try to get some sleep. I… I love you Dan, goodnight.”

“Night,” Dan sighed, and slowly his head fell onto Phil’s shoulder and he fell asleep, Phil gently rubbing his back and wondering desperately what they were going to do.

The next morning Dan woke up to hear someone busy in the kitchen, and shaking his head with a yawn he sat up only to remember he was still in Sim land, and he sighed.

“Good job Dil!”

Dan jumped when he heard Phil’s voice, and he turned to see Phil and Dil cooking together, a smile on the little boy’s face.

“Ouch, the pan is hot,” Phil hissed as he dropped some pancakes on a plate, Dil gazing up at him with concern as Phil waved his hand, the tips of his fingers a bit red where he's very slightly burnt them.

“Morning,” Dan yawned, standing and making his way over.

“About time! It's breakfast,” Phil proclaimed, trying to ignore his stinging fingers. “Sit down, while we’re here we've got to eat.”

Trust Phil to make the best out of a strange situation, Dan thought to himself, so he sat at the table as Phil brought over some food. The ‘family’ began eating their breakfast, Dil going on and on about nothing in particular, despite Dan and Phil’s obvious quietness as they tried to analyse the situation best they could this morning, when the doorbell rang again.

“Oh no, is it Eliza?” Dil bit his lip. “Not again!”

Still, he got up to answer the door, only to beam when a child version of Tabitha burst through, a smile on her face.

“Hello Dilly!” She cried, beaming at him. “Good morning, are you ready to go to the park yet?”

“Uh… Lemme finish breakfast?” Dil asked sheepishly. Tabitha simply laughed quietly before gently hugging Dil, who blushed brightly.

“Not in front of my dads!” Dil moaned.

“It's okay, we've seen more than that,” Dan winked, which made Dil glare even more at Dan and Phil, who couldn't help but smile.

“Wait, what're you doing here?” Tabitha cried suddenly, her gaze suddenly shocked as she turned to look at them. “You're not meant to be here! You're from the other world, aren't you?”

“Well… Yes, Dil brought us here,” Phil bit his lip.

“Dil!” Tabitha turned to glare slightly at Dil. “We went over this! Was it under their own volition or…”

“No,” Dil whimpered quietly, chewing his lip as tears suddenly came into his eyes. “I just… I wanted to meet my dads in real life, and show them what it feels like when the constantly control my life.”

“Love… They don't belong here,” Tabitha murmured gently. “We talked about that.”

“I… I know,” Dil swallowed hard, before suddenly turning to Phil and wailing. “And yesterday my dad almost got hurt, but I tried to pretend it didn't happen, but it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me!”

Phil’s eyes softened suddenly, and he stood up to pull Dil into a hug.

“It's okay, I don't think you meant to,” Phil told Dil in a gentle voice. “But she's right. Dil, we need to go home.”

Dil hesitated, before he nodded.

“I know,” Dil chewed his lip, staring down at the ground. “I know you do, I just wanted to meet you for a little while…”

“Hey,” Dan spoke up suddenly. “We do need to go home, but maybe we can spend one more day here. One more day as a family, and then you can send us home, and we’ll try to let you do your own thing more, deal?”

“Deal,” Dil nodded, brightening a bit. “So what do you want to do?”

“I happen to remember a rather nice picnicking area in the park,” Phil spoke up. “Can't get more family than a picnic! And Tabitha is invited too of course."

“Thanks,” Tabitha blushed.

“Well come on, let's go!” Dil declared, and with that the group made sandwiches and headed off to the park. 

That afternoon the family had a good time scarfing down the picnic lunch, and later Dil and Tabitha went to play lava monster on the playground with Dan and Phil standing below to pretend to be the monsters, giggling and catching Dil one time when he fell, tickling him as Tabitha giggled from up above. The day stretched out, but soon afternoon turned to night, and everyone began to yawn from the long day.

“It's getting to be that time,” Dan murmured softly, yet Dil only smiled.

“Thank you for staying one more day,” Dil spoke up, suddenly hugging both Dan and Phil. “You made me really feel like I got to have dads. Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome Dil,” Phil smiled. “I feel like you're a real son, and that's more than I could ask for.”

“I'll miss you,” Dil sighed.

“I think I'll miss you a bit too,” Dan smiled. “But hey, we’ll see you on the computer, okay?”

“Okay, now it's time to take you back!” Dil smiled. Suddenly he and Tabitha turned and kissed, and then they aged up into young adults. “It's time to grow up. I've had my time with my dads, thank you. But dads, I happen to know some of your fans would really like to meet you. Before I send you home could you give them a meet and greet?”

“Of course,” Dan and Phil smiled. “We’d love to meet them!”

Dil nodded, and then in the blink of an eye the park faded away and the three of them were back on the stage.

“Good luck,” Dil told them. “I just wanted to say that you two should never give up, and you should strive to be happy. Dan, Phil is your own true Tabitha.”

Both Dan and Phil blushed brightly, hugging Dil one last time before a the fans in the audience cheered, before Dil finally melted away, and then the audience began lining up to meet Dan and Phil before they would head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!  
> Also we're getting to the ending of this story. For the next chapter please tell me what you would want to tell Dan and Phil if you got to meet them :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments on this story! We've finally reached the last chapter, and I just wanted to say thanks again to all of your for the support and thanks to my beta Somanydestiel (who I'm hopefully doing a collab with soon :-))
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dan and Phil shared a happy look as the fans lined up and soon dozens of people were coming forward with wonderful stories to tell and wonderful comments. 

Dan and Phil had been worried when they'd first started, however rapidly their nerves went away.

“When my boyfriend of 13 years abandoned me and I became chronically ill, you never stopped making me smile and you saved me. Also, I live vicariously through your relationship, you are my favorite love story that I never want to end. Thank you for giving me hope,” the first fan said.

“Oh, gosh,” Phil swallowed his eyes wide. “I'm so glad we were able to help you. I know how hard losing someone can be. I still remember the friend that I lost while at University, but I… I’m really glad that we were able to help you."

Dan and Phil both hugged the fan, before Dan nodded in agreement.

“I sometimes wonder if being a Youtuber makes me useless, because sometimes I feel like I'm not making any difference in the world, but I'm glad we made a difference in your life,” Dan smiled. 

“You two are two of the four people who make my day brighter. You two have the relationship i could kill for. Just know that you two have something special, don't throw it away,” the next fan told them. Phil blushed brightly, however Dan simply took it in stride and winked.

“It's a pretty nice relationship if I do say so myself,” Dan grinned. “Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get one one day. After all, I didn't have a best friend, or really anyone, for the first part of my life, but now I have Phil.”

Phil blushed again as Dan slipped his hand into Phil’s, and then Phil spoke up. “I'm so glad we can brighten up your Dan. I think you've definitely brightened ours.”

The next fan’s comment was short and sweet. “You're the reason why I have a best friend.   
Thank you,” they smiled.

“I mean… Same,” Dan laughed lightly in response. “If YouTube hadn't worked out, I might not be as close with Phil, so thanks for watching us.”

“I wouldn't leave you just cause YouTube flopped,” Phil gaped. Dan simply smiled before hugging the fan and waiting for the next one.

“I understand that there are some aspects that you guys don't want public, but honestly, 99% would support you guys if you decided to pursue a relationship, or date other people. We loved you before the shipping, and we will love you during a relationship or if there never is one.”

“Thank you,” Dan beamed. “I… I was afraid you wouldn't, and besides that… My own family didn't know. But thank you so much for supporting us. I don't know what will happen when we go home out of Phil’s laptop, but we’ll keep that in mind, thank you so much.”

“You're welcome. Now I… I want to get a little deep. When I became depressed and diagnosed with BPD, you guys helped me smile and feel better then any medication would. Thank you,” the fan ducked their head. Phil stepped forward to hug the fan gently before swallowing hard and stepping back.

“It makes me so happy to hear that,” Phil spoke gently, his voice gentle and deep. “I think… I think the more we can do for people in our videos, the better Youtubers we are. We don't just want to be funny, we want to be there for our fans best we can. It gets harder as numbers grow, but we still love each and every one of you. I hope we can continue to help you. I think a smile is the best form of applause.”

Once again, Dan and Phil hugged the fan before the next came forward.

“I don't care if you are a couple or not, but i do know that the term soulmates doesn't have to be romantic. You have something special. Don't screw it up,” the fan grinned.

“I'll try not to,” Dan laughed. “Soulmate, huh? I always knew it Phil.”

Phil giggled as Dan seemed once again subconsciously lost in Phil’s eyes, before Dan pulled himself out of it and turned back to the fan.

“We’ll do our best, but thanks. I don't think we meant to show so much of our relationship to you all, but since we did, thank you for supporting us in it. It's actually quite nice.”

Dan and Phil; the names of the two people that changed my life and my point of view. Everyone else says that Dan and Phil saved their lives, and I wish I was one of those people. Not that I want to be suicidal, I'd just like to defend Dan and Phil with "they saved my life!" when my friends and family say they have done nothing for me and I'm just their job. But I am proud to say that they completely turned my depression into hope, and that hope became a reality and now I'm better than ever. Even if I can't say they saved my life I can say that they made me the happiest I've ever been.  
Dan- You made me laugh so hard that I cried when I was on the verge of making myself bleed again. You made me craft and laugh at your awkwardness. Thank you so much.  
Phil- You made me fangirl out loud with your adorableness and you made me laugh in moment I needed it most. You kissed fan's scars and told them to not do it again, that next time they are about to do it to think about cutting your arms with a straight face before themselves. Thank you.  
Both of you- Thank you. I am so so grateful.”

By the end of this fan’s comment, both Dan and Phil were nearly speechless. Phil had tiny tears in his eyes, and suddenly he stepped forward to hug the fan tightly, swallowing hard and murmuring a soft thank you.

“Don't crush the fan,” Dan laughed lightly, though his face was equally awed. “Look, that we eloquent and amazing. Thank you. I'd normally make some sort of scarcest of remark but like… There's not much I can say.”

“I have something to say,” Phil spoke up, sniffling softly but with a small smile on his face. “I meant everything I told fans. I care about each and every one of you. You all matter so much to me and to us. If you ever do feel like doing that, please, think about me. I can't be there physically, but I want to be there in spirit. Think about if I was there. I would hug you and tell you to get a good book, watch a funny video, and smile. Because you're perfect, and we just want you to find happiness.”

“I mean… Yeah, what he said,” Dab chuckled, before he stepped forward to hug the fan gently. “Good luck, okay? Don't be saying goodbye Internet or anything on us, okay?”

Phil smiled, squeezed the fan’s shoulder, and then waited for the next one. 

Everyone seemed lovely and nice, however these niceties sadly weren't to last. After what seemed a very long time, a group came up to Dan and Phil, snickering the whole time.

“So, what's the big deal?” One of them laughed. “Is this who all these dweebs are so excited about? A couple of gay guys?”

“Hey,” Dan stepped forward, his gaze steady. “You don't like it, you're free to leave. Door is right over there, toodles.”

“Or you're a little better at least,” one of them laughed. “At least you're hot. Unlike Phil who is a total loser with a sad excuse for a life, just like all his fans.”

“I happen to care about my fans very much,” Phil frowned, suddenly stepping forward. “If you don't like us, then you're the real losers with sad lives. Do you really not have anything in life to do besides hurt other people? If you're here, that means you're subscribed to us, and if you bothered too subscribe to us, that means you care enough to subscribe. As if you hate us and still subscribed, then you must not have very many other fun things in life. I'm sorry for you. I hope you feel better and find more hobbies. Don't worry, I'm sure there are things out there you'll enjoy. Don't give up, there's hope for you yet.”

The haters stared at Phil with something close to confusion, however Dan hurried them away before coming back to Phil.

“Do you really try to see the best in everyone?” Dan asked.

“Of course,” Phil smiled. “If I didn't, it'd be rather sad I think. We can't only see the best in the people we love. We need to try to see the best in people we don't like so much, too.”

Dan smiled, shaking his head, as more and more fans came, the line growing shorter, until finally they were on their last one.

“I'm one of your older fans and I know how weird it is to have people like me fangirl over you. But, I just wanted you to know that you two have made most of my life going to adulthood easier; it made me realize that I'm not the only one who has a hard time adjusting to it. Dan being a dropout, and yet being so successful, made me feel less bad about not going to University and Phil's love and cherishment of innocence, whether it's swearing or bright colors, and his clumsiness made me feel less strange. Overall, I just wanted to say thank you,” the fan stepped forward suddenly to hug both of them. 

“Thank you so much for sticking with us,” Dan spoke, a beaming smile on his face. “Sometimes I worry that I should have stayed at Uni, but deep down I know leaving was the right decision. I'm so glad we’ve made a difference in your life.”

“Same,” Phil blushed. “I am probably the clumsiest person alive, so if you ever drop anything or trip or anything, know I've done the same thing a bazillion times. All the fans are funny, but we love you all, promise.”

“Okay I have to go now; please come back to Orlando!” The fan smiled, and a small idea began popping into Phil’s head. He simply smiled, however, as the fan hurried away, and then he and Dan stepped back and bowed.

The light suddenly started waving around, and the microwave came to life. As they turned toward it, a song started playing in the background. Dan listened hard, and he noticed the tune was something he'd almost thought about before, somehow, and he smiled, an idea similar to Phil’s coming into his own mind.

“Thank you so much!” Dan called. “See you back on the Internet.”

“Remember, never give up! We love you all!” Phil shouted joyously, and then the stepped back into the microwave.

“Phil, let’s go home,” Dan murmured, taking Phil’s hand, and then the microwave spun, and they were back in their flat.

“We’re home!” Phil cried, turning and hugging Dan tightly, pressing their lips together before standing back with an excited giggle. “I can't believe that really happened… That was… That was incredible. Dan, I have an idea.”

“Same,” Dan grinned slyly. “You go first.”

“I know some of it didn't turn out to well, but Dan… Meeting our fans and seeing their faces was so lovely. Do you… Do you think we could do a tour in real life?”

“As long as we can sing a song! I have this idea based on the music that was playing at the end. Come on, I'll do it on the piano!”

And the two scurried away, Dil watching and smiling from the laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this last chapter, please comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
